


A Reckless Royce

by HowAreYouGoodPerson



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Fighting, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Illegal Car Manuvers, More tags to be added, Other, Swearing, What's better than this? Boys brawling other boys!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 38,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAreYouGoodPerson/pseuds/HowAreYouGoodPerson
Summary: It was only inevitable I'd write a story regarding the new info we got basically yesterday. (First part's also been posted on Tumblr as "Field Trip" if this sounds familiar.)Anyway thank you for reading and I hope you have a nice day/night!
Relationships: Divus Crewel/Reader
Comments: 27
Kudos: 118





	1. Field Trip!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I wrote this because I finally got FED IN THIS CHILI'S HE'S 32 AND LIKES CARS AND (tragically) RAISIN BUTTER... 
> 
> HE'S ALSO SIX FEET TALL HELLO SIR.
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading, and I hope you have a nice day/night!

All my nerves screamed “danger” at the sight of the red car pulling up before me. Even as the tinted windows rolled down, it did little to soothe my worries, Strangely, it only seemed to make them WORSE, if anything…

What was it about my lover, hair slicked back and oatmeal-raisin cookie in mouth that filled me with such fear all of a sudden…? From behind, I could hear Trien scoff, looking upon the bright-red convertible with more than your usual disdain.

“Crewel, you seem to be forgetting that to chaperone the students in the bus, you’ll need to be IN the bus. Do you truly think Crowley would let you get away with so blatantly abandoning your duties?” Even if a was a fair few feet away from the car, I could STILL make out his obnoxious crunching, the man simply smiling as he slipped on his favorite (or one of his many, MANY favorite) pairs of sunglasses.

“He would, in fact! See? I have a note.” Within moments, a folded paper was tossed out, and based on Trien’s reaction, I could already imagine the contents reading some variation of “I can do what I want” or the like.

“Crewel…”

“Oh, shush, don’t be such a buzzkill! Besides, if Dire REALLY has a problem with it, he can tell me himself.” Another obnoxious crunch rang through the air, the cookie finally finished, much to Divus’ obvious dismay. “Besides, enough of the chatter! From the look of that blank attendance sheet, it seems YOU aren’t doing your job either. Haven’t you forgotten that the buses are supposed to be leaving in, oh, about 15 minutes? Yet here you are! Wasting your time meowing up the wrong tree...”

A bus honked in the distance, Trien knowing that much to his dismay, Divus had won this round. The poor man was unable to do anything but sigh, Lucious meowing in his elaborate pet carrier.

“That’s right kitty~ Oh, you too Lucious! Run along now~ Tell Dire we’ll be meeting with you all at the hotel.” At that, we all paused, completely ignoring the snarky tone said words were spoken with.

“We?”

“... We?”

“Meow?” The passenger door popped open, Divus patting the other seat.

“Hop in puppy~”

… This was a rock and a hard place… I’d either head on one of the buses with the others, effectively doing my job, which would require leaving Divus hanging, or I’d be ignoring my earlier sense of dread and hop into his car, effectively abandoning my duties… The screaming students… The Teacher Lectures… (Oh god, I could already HEAR Crowley threatening to turn the bus around…)

… I couldn’t look Trien or Lucious in the eyes as I popped open the trunk, placing my bags for the trip in.

“Good puppy~~~” Unlike the snarky tone from before, now it was one of pride and satisfaction (tinged with a smidge of pettiness.)

Out of the corner of my eyes, I managed a single glance at Trien, who’s expression chilled me more than any field trip bus ride could…

I’d never seen the man with such an expression of concern for anything other than his cat.

“I wish you luck, [Name]. I can only hope you won’t regret this...”

“Meow…”

\-----------

Despite everything, we couldn’t actually leave yet until everyone else did, so for the remaining time, I simply admired the car’s interior. 

Despite my earlier feelings… It was actually kind of nice.

I’m not sure if it would qualify as “modern,” compared to my own world’s standards, but it definitely looked and felt like those old classic cars I’d occasionally seen nyooming down the road, or even at a museum. (For a moment, I couldn’t help but worry about the possible safety features (or lack of them,) but I figured that unlike our world, they probably had some fancy magic to deal with such situations. (Though… I wasn’t quite sure how to feel about the seats, which had nothing between them. Maybe if we were parked, it’d be nice, being able to snuggle with him…)

One thing that was painfully obvious, however, was that this car belonged to Divus. Even if I HADN’T seen him drive on up, the sleek wine-red exterior and spotted-leather seats were MORE than enough indication of it’s owner. (Speaking of said owner, I was… Actually not surprised to see him still wearing his coat while in the driver’s seat. It looked a bit comical, honestly.

He seemed a bit bored, hand splayed on his cheek while fingers impatiently tapped the wheel. Perhaps a bit of conversation would fix that!

“You know… I didn’t take you for someone who likes cars! I’m not sure how old this one is, but it’s clear you’ve put a lot of love and care into it!”

“Hm? Oh, of course! This darling’s my FAVORITE, after all~ Once you hear her engine purr while she’s out on the road, you’ll understand for sure! Maybe I’ll even let you take her on a spin one of these days… Maybe.” It was hard not to laugh at the serious shift of tone at the end. He must love this car almost as much as his furs! 

… It was nice, learning all these new sides to him…

“... Oh! Before I forget, you have the schedule for the drive, right? I know you said we’d meet them at the hotel, but we’re also supposed to have multiple stops in between considering how long the drive will b-hey!!!” He snatched the schedule from my hands, crumpling it and tossing it to the back.

“Oh, not you too! I think you’ve been hanging around Trien too much… Think about it puppy! This is a rare chance for the both of us to enjoy ourselves! Why not enjoy it? … Now if you’re worried about Dire, don’t be. We can just buy him a snow globe on the way, and he’ll be thanking US for breaking the rules.”

… Was the Headmaster really that easy to buy off…? (That’s… A bit concerning to hear.) Before I could dwell on it too long, a gloved hand plopped on my head, giving my hair an almost violent ruffle that instantly turned it into a mess.

“So cute~ Now don’t worry! By the end of this trip, you’ll be begging me to take you on more rides! Now buckle up, it looks like we’re heading out soon!” I reached for the seatbelt, only to realize there... Wasn’t a seatbelt.

“Uh… Divus?” He glanced over.

“Oh right! I forgot this model doesn’t have them! (Not like we’ll need them,) so just relax!”

“I. How am I supposed to relax if there aren’t any seatbelts Crewel.”

“Easy! Just kick up your feet and lean back… Except don’t actually do that. No feet on the dash, period. Now let’s go!!!”

Suddenly, I remembered Trien’s words, and realized I may have made a horrible mistake…

“Crewel….” I gripped onto the door and dashboard, suddenly very afraid for my life.

… And was… Pleasantly surprised when he drove behind the buses. At a normal pace. Stopping an appropriate distance behind them.

“... What? You thought I was going to ram right into the bus? I’m hurt puppy~ I happen to be an AMAZING driver, you know!” 

… Oh… Oh! Trien was… Trien was wrong! Maybe that whole stick was a cruel trick in revenge for my disloyalty! Okay, okay! This was fine! The worst part was honestly the adrenaline dying as soon as it started, making me melt into the leather cushions.

For a while, we simply sat, watching the buses slowly drive out one by one. Some of the students in the bus ahead of us waved from the back, a few marveling at the car before them, while one student avoided eye contact. (Poor Ace… I remember how bad his test score was the other day…)

It had only been a few seconds, yet once more his fingers started tapping along the wheel, hand squishing cheek.

“... Alright, this is taking forever! We’re taking a little detour!”

“Huh? Divus, there isn’t even another exit…”

His hand shifted the transmission in reverse. (... I didn’t care for how excited the students were suddenly getting…)

“Oh, there is! Most people just don’t consider it one.” Once the car was facing the road, Divus switched the transmission back into gear without even a mere glance. (I’d have been impressed if I wasn’t so confused.)

“Where are you looking? The only ways leading to the road’s the exit! … Well, technically the entrance too b-... No…” The car turning towards the entrance answered my dread.

‘No… NO NO NO. Divus, that’s NOT an exit that’s the farthest thing FROM an exit.”

“Oh, it’s fine! It’s not like anyone’s driving in!”

“THAT’S NOT THE POINT CREWEL.” Cold, grey eyes glanced at the first bus in the mirror through shades, the exact bus that’s held the remaining buses up for so long. That toothy smile did nothing but intensify my dread...

“Oh, I just had an wonderful idea~ If I can get into the highway before Dire’s bus, then lunch’ll be my choice! Ready?”

“NO!!!”

Rubber screamed against the asphalt, only the scream of excited teenagers ranging above it as the car lurched forward. I collided against the leather as Divus howled in delight, shifting the gear once more as we headed toward the sharp turn out.

“DIVUS!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!”

“I’M HAVING A GREAT TIME PUPPY, YOU SHOULD BE TOO! NOW HOLD ON!!!” Rubber screamed once more at the sharp left, tossing my body into the lunatic at the wheel, who simply cried in delight. Without skipping a beat, his arm wrapped around my waist, hand coming to rest at the gear stick.

“PLEASE SLOW DOWN.”

“Can’t do that~ I’m feeling sirloin, after all~” Once more the click of the transmission sounded out. Not wanting to be tossed about again, I clutched onto him as if my life depended on it… Oh hell, it DID depend on it! I glanced at the rear-view mirror, seeing his eyes narrow at what I could only assume to be the buses.

“Damnit, they’re finally moving…!” Oh, I hated this so much, I’m SO sorry for ever doubting you Trien if I survive I’m putting you in my will or at least your c-

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!” The car drifted from the school entrance, followed by a series of clicks that only led to increasing speeds I could feel forcing me further into the seat…

And then like that, we passed the bus in a flash, forcing it to stop before it could finally exit into the road. If I had blinked, I would’ve missed it entirely. 

“Ha HA! TAKE THAT DIRE!” He smacked the horn in euphoria, cackling like a wild beast as he shifted the gears again, the car finally beginning to slow down… (A little.)

“Whoo! That was fun! … Now, what would you like for lunch, darling?”

I was too busy shivering to notice the playful kiss on the forehead he gave me…


	2. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day on the road, and you've miraculously survived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was a mistake I didn't even fit what I wanted into this chapter I'm gonna have to write MORE AREN'T I.....
> 
> Anyway I'll be honest this is really mostly just fluff and stuff lmao. Anyway, thank you for reading, and I hope you have a nice day/night! 
> 
> (… I'm so tired... I cranked out both chapters today... I'm going to sleep lmao.)

Immediately as the car shifted into park, I scrambled out the door, uncaring that my knees slightly scraped against the concrete of the parking lot beneath. Once I was completely sure I was on firm ground, I simply laid there, uncaring if anyone were to drive by and witness the spectacle in their attempt to get gas.

“Puppy, get up! The road’s filthy!!!” Despite his command, I remained in place, grateful that I was somehow still alive. He huffed at being disobeyed, laying his coat on the hood before scooping me up and sitting me on it.

“... Crewel… I... am going to maim you…”

“Really now? I’d love to see you try.” I flopped onto the coat below, finding no reprieve from the blessed clothing.

“How… How do you have a license… That was… How are we even alive…?” He hummed in amusement, dusting my knees off of dust.

“Oh, that wasn’t so bad! Being a bit over dramatic, don’t you think? Besides, we’ve got quite the lead on them now! At best the others are behind schedule, but we’re at least an hour above it!” He walked around the car, pulling out the pump and flipping the tank cap, leaving me to stew on his car in agony.

“... Please… Please, I beg of you, not again… I’d rather let the crows pick me off on the pavement then do that again…” Their distant squawking were like heavenly trumpets in my ears…

“Oh, you and the others are always such bores! Reminds me of the time Dire passed out in the back seat… But, I guess I can do that! You owe me a favor though~”

“Wha- Dire passed out?! What were you doing?!” He seemed almost offended, only emphasized by the click of the pump as it started it’s task.

“Nothing at all! We’d just gained a little air when the car was going down a hill! He can be such a drama queen sometimes, I swear.” The pump clicked again, Divus humming in satisfaction once double-checking to make sure the tank was completely full.

“... I… I should’ve gone on the bus…” Even though my limbs still felt like jelly, I managed to sit up on my arms as he returned the pump.

“Now, now! Don’t be like that puppy!” I was gently pulled closer, the soothingly cold touch of his lips meeting my temple. “Think about all the fun little detours we can take on the way there! It’s a two day trip to the hotel, after all!” 

“It is, but SOMEONE seems to be forgetting that we’re supposed to stay the night at two different hotels along the way with the others…”

“Oh? A shame. We’ll have to find someplace else to stay since I’ve already called ahead and cancelled our rooms.”

“DIVUS!!!”

“It’s alright, you can simply thank me later! Now off the car, or do you need me to carry you?” I carefully climbed down, making sure my legs weren’t trembling too much. I didn’t need his ego being stoked anymore today by toting me around a gas station, of all places…

“Alright… Alright, let’s go pay for the gas… Oh!” I was yanked back into his arms, a car flashing my eyes.

“Careful [Name]! There are lunatics on the road, after all…”

… I know. I was just in a car with one.

\-----------

It seemed even in this world, the signature chime of a bell was commonplace upon entering the store, the few eyes in the building all moving to us. (Now, whether it was from judgement or awe at Divus’ fashion sense… It’d do wonders for my anxiety to assume the latter.)

“Alright darling! Pick out anything you want, just don’t take too long, alright?” Unlike before, where his kiss brought relief, now it only inflamed my nerves, a pair of older women giggling at the display.

“... Divussss…”

“Love you~” And thus he trotted off into the store. Not wanting to linger in the spotlight any longer, I quickly scurried into the back corner, looking down at the many drinks within the fridge in shame…

“Excuse me, might I grab something from that fridge, please?” Oh no, it was one of the old ladies…

“Oh, uh, of course! My bad, sorry!” I quickly stepped aside, face heating further as she chuckled.

“You know, you two remind me of my wife and I, back in the day! I couldn’t be five inches of her without turning as red as the roses around us!”

“Roses…? Oh! You must be from the Kingdom of Roses!”

“I am! It’s been quite some time since I’ve been, since we’re on a little road trip ourselves. It sounds like you yourself haven’t been!” Oh man. This was actually nice! (... I wanted this lady to be my grandmother already…)

“Ah, yeah, I haven’t been myself. I’ve heard about it though! It sounds beautiful…” I truly meant that too, it sounded phenomenal from what I’ve heard… It just… Felt off-limits, for some strange reason. (I knew if I asked, Divus would gladly take me, but… Perhaps it was still the fact that this world wasn’t my own, and I was still struggling to accept that.) It seemed the lady didn’t notice, merely smiling as she pulled out a bottle of lemonade and tea from the fridge.

“I’d recommend going on Valentine’s, if you’ve got the time! While the roses are beautiful year-round, there’s just something special about seeing them for your own around then!” Oh god… Just the mere THOUGHT of spending Valentine’s with Divus… I could feel my skin growing hot again.

“T-that sounds lovely...Ah...” My entire body was mere degrees away from melting, feeling a pair of arms wrap around me (and a head resting atop my own…)

“That sounds lovely, we’ll be sure to keep that in mind~”

… How many times was he going to embarrass me in front of sweet old ladies during this trip…?

\-----------

Finally, we were back on the road again, my nerves also returning to normal…

Unlike before, Divus was following the speed limit to a T (though he looked somewhat pained doing so.) It was nice, not feeling like I was going to fly out the window at any given moment! Of course, such behavior had to be rewarded. 

“Hey, Divus.”

“Hm?”

“Say ah.” His eyes didn’t leave the road, but he at least leaned over.

“Ahhh-mmph.” Within moments of the cracker sandwich reaching his mouth, his eyes sparkled in delight.

“Mmphfm mmpfh?!” He paused, savoring the treat before continuing. “I didn’t even know that the gas station had raisin butter crackers! How did you even sneak it on the counter without me seeing?!” I could see his eyes sneaking glances, trying to find out where the treat was. (It was TOO adorable…)

“I actually made these before we left! I overheard you liked this stuff, so I did my best to make it! Hopefully it’s okay! Now, say ahh~” I held my hand out, the man plucking the treat with his mouth once more. Before I could grab another, cold leather wrapped around my wrist, bringing it close so he could happily nuzzle against the soft skin.

“Mmph mmph mph, mmfh~”

“Hehe, I’m glad you’re enjoying it, but also I can’t understand a word you’re saying.” The rest of the cracker sandwich was tossed back, Divus giving my hand a soft kiss.

“I said I love you, honey~” I couldn’t resist, giving his own hand a kiss in return.

“I love you too, Divus~ But also I’d love you a lot more if you stopped speeding~”

“... It’s only ten miles over…” I shook the Tupperware with crackers. The man reluctantly slowed down.

\-----------

It felt like no time at all had passed since we’d left the academy, yet the night sky was already an inky black.

Even if riding a car back home was nothing new, there was something so fascinating about watching the scenery of Twisted Wonderland go by, so many sights I’d never seen, and some that feel oddly familiar…

Even the tunes on the radio seemed to give the same impression. One minute there would be mindless host chatter, the next soothing music that could lull you to sleep… Only for the channel to be flipped by one of the passengers, who were NOT ready for the night to end yet.

Either way, it felt that was it’s fate, Divus glancing at the clock.

“There’s still a long day ahead, so we should wrap up for the night... There should be a hotel district within the next few miles or so, if I recall correctly. That’s where we’ll be staying the night.” 

I checked my phone, and true to his word, there it was! An exit that led into a busy district that seemed popular for business, ripe with restaurants and hotels. (It seemed that was something our worlds had in common!)

“... I wonder… Did you ever do much traveling back home? You’ve never really talked about that sort of thing, [Name].” The statement caught me off guard, to say the least. I took a glance at him through the mirror, yet he focused on the road. (I couldn’t blame him, the next exit should be coming up soon…)

“... Well… Not really. I never really had many friends, and even then the thought of going out for things like shopping sounds more like a trope in fiction than an actual experience for me… Even on school trips, I’d never gone on any that couldn’t be accomplished in a day, so even if I’m not a student, this all feels a bit… Overwhelming, to me.” He simply hummed in affirmation, silence passing between the two of us as he merged lanes, the exit within sights.

“... Were there any places you’d wanted to visit? Even if you’ve decided to stay here, I imagine the desire’s still there.” I hadn’t even thought about that in so long, what with all the new changes that my life had faced recently.

“... Well, there was a country called Japan! It has a really elegant culture when it comes to traditional matters, but I’ll be honest… I was really interested in their pop culture and fashion too. I’d always dreamed of going on a shopping spree there!” 

“Hmph, you had me at “fashion!” He finally smiled, but for some reason it felt less about fashion, and more about something else I couldn’t place.

“Yeah! The only problem is how expensive getting things from there was… Both the base price and shipping costs… Had it not been for those factors, I would have been UNSTOPPABLE…” I sunk into the leather in dismay, but it didn’t last for very long. I don’t think we’d ever talked about my home before, and… It was nice. 

“ I know back in my own country, there were a lot of nice things I’d always wanted to try, but most of them were nowhere near as grand. Usually stuff like going to a zoo, or trying out a bunch of local places and all…”

“... Do you ever miss i-”

“Nope.” Divus was caught off guard, to say the least, almost missing the exit ramp.

“... I figured you would’ve missed it a little.” I looked out into the distance, watching the faint glow of magical lanterns glow brighter and brighter.

“... Well, yeah, I do, but most people tend to. Even if there are some things I miss, (like McDonald’s fries...) it doesn’t change the fact that… For once, I feel like I belong, even if sometimes I feel wrong for doing so.” One by one, fancy, elaborate buildings came into view. I couldn’t help but take a moment to admire the whimsical architecture. 

“Besides… You’re here Divus. I know that probably sounds cheesy and all, but even when you’re flooring the gas, or embarrassing me, or… Other things, you’ll always check up on me, or surprise me with little gifts… You’ve even been doing some of my work lately thinking that I didn’t notice. I just didn’t bring it up because I knew you’d make a fuss, and I didn’t want to make you worry more.” I scooted close to his side of the car, lightly hugging him. (He WAS still driving, after all.

“...”

“ I probably sound ridiculous but… I really do love you Divus, even if I’ll make a fuss sometimes. Coming to Twisted Wonderland and meeting you were probably some of the best things to happen in my life…” It was quiet for a while, the soft jazz from the radio barely filling the silence as I watched him turn into a parking lot. While normally I’d worry about ruining something with emotions and such… Strangely, I didn’t feel a thing.

A few moments passed, and his hand moved the gear stick, putting the car in park.

“... Such a silly puppy you are, [Name]…” A soft kiss was pressed against my temple, the man nuzzling me lightly. “Then again, that’s why you’re my favorite… Now, let’s head in. I’m sure you’d rather nod off in a bed than my car.” 

“... Jerk… You didn’t even say “I love you” back…” He smiled, tilting my head so he could give me a proper kiss for once.

“Oh, [Name]... You already know that I love you… You just don’t know how much."


	3. Night One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day of driving, the two of you unwind at a hotel...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Legit the only reason I changed this to "M" before "E" is cause there's a bathtub scene but nothing really happens it's really just couple fluff. I just figured I'd change it to be on the safe side.)
> 
> Anyway back at it again with chapter three I'm REALLY feeling the love tonight Mr. Krabs I both cranked out this chapter AND drew him earlier uwu (but then again when am I not LMAOO.)
> 
> Anyway you WILL appreciate the inherent cuteness of Divus Crewel that I feel people don't appreciate enough and you WILL like it, and if you DON'T then that's valid thank you for giving it a shot anyway.
> 
> And with that! Thank you for reading, and I hope you have a nice day/night!

Not a second was wasted before I flopped onto the sinfully soft bed.

The moment we had entered the hotel, I already felt like a fish out of water… But instead of being tossed onto a sandy beach, it was near the site of a volcanic eruption just moments prior.

The entire lobby alone screamed of wealth, velvet carpet leading to the front desk that lay before a giant, shimmering chandelier… Even though the halls were a simple ivory, golden décor lined the walls, only intensifying the light of the room as we made our way through.

They even had someone playing a grand piano there... (I could only assume they cost as much as they did back home…)

Thank goodness we weren’t down there long… (I feel like if we were, the bourgeois would have sniffed me out and passive-aggressively insulted my mismatched socks…)

“Someone’s tired, it seems.” The only response was a groan muffled by pillows. I felt the bed dip under his weight, hand coming to ruffle my hair. “Now, now, don’t fall asleep just yet! You haven’t even brushed your teeth!” Reluctantly, I rolled over, slowly slinking off the bed onto the plush rug beneath, eventually crawling to my feet.

“Fair enough… I wanna take a bath before anything else though. I wonder if even these fancy places have complimentary soaps...” It took a few attempts to find the bathroom, constantly opening new doors that revealed more closets, pantries, and… A whole kitchen, that someone staying a few nights would NOT need in the slightest, but once I reached the end of the hall, I knew I’d found it.

… In hindsight, I should’ve expected it to ALSO be ridiculously expensive, but this… This was a PART of the bathroom??? (I assumed so, since there was another room to the side, but…) 

“That’s… That’s not a bath, that’s a small pool.” The only thing that could tip off that it was POSSIBLY a bath were the faucets that were a gleaming gold. Not only were there complimentary bottles of soaps and such, there was a bottle of champagne… (The bowl of fruits next to it almost felt out of place, but I feel that even a single strawberry from it had SOME excuse to be ridiculously overpriced. And right in front of it? A large, open balcony that gave a sprawling view of the city beneath...

… Rich people were insane.

“Is something wrong puppy?”

“I… Why do rich people need all this for a hotel room?! … No offense, mostly.” He seemed almost confused, looking around the room.

“... I don’t see the problem here, it’s quite standard for a room of this price. If anything, it’s a bit lacking! I’ve been to rooms that had two different balconies for the same price.” 

“I. OKAY FULL OFFENSE WHY WOULD YOU NEED TWO BALCONIES?!”

“... Two different views? Oh, also so if I’m stuck with someone insufferable, I can go to the other.”

… Rich people…

Deciding that this conversation was currently more stressful than anything, I decided that for tonight, it’d be best to give into temptation and just enjoy myself (while forcing that little voice inside crying about the ugly, probably 50,000 madol vase in the corner to be quiet.)

With that, I popped the lid for one of the bubble solutions and poured it into the running faucet, the bath quickly frothing and filling the room with a soft, flowery scent that smelled unlike anything back home. Once it filled completely, my clothing was shucked into the corner (I don’t care HOW expensive this place was, I refused to compromise my habits,) a single toe dipping in, before I took a seat on the bench within.

… I still thought this was all unnecessary, but I had to admit… It was a special kind of bliss.

“Puppy, you DO realize there was a hamper about five feet away.”

“I don’t careeeeee…” I sunk further into the tub, bubbles threatening to swallow me whole. I glanced over my shoulder, seeing him smile as he worked on his tie.

“If you think this tub is wonderful, you might just faint seeing mine back home.” Soon enough, his tie was tossed into the hamper, vests, shirt, and more following.

“I don’t know Crewel… This tub’s pretty great.” Water gently splashed against the edges as he climbed in, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me close. He smirked, leaning dangerously close to my ear…

“Mine has water jets, AND doubles as a hot tub.” I couldn’t stop my breath from hitching.

“... You’re right… That IS pretty sexy…” His laughter boomed throughout the room, only to be interrupted with a gasp as he was splashed with water.

“RUDE! To think my own puppy would betray me like this!” I admired his pout for a moment, before splashing him again.

“... You know what? You look pretty cute like that! Almost like a dog who jumped through a sprinkler!”

“... Oh that’s it, come here you!!!”

“NO!!!” I wasn’t quick enough (I blame the water,) and was soon prisoner to a pair of firm arms. “NOOOOOO-”

And then they started tickling, my flailing limbs sending water over the edge.

\-----------

Eventually we were forced to leave the tub (not even money could keep the water warm,) and I honestly missed it a bit… We’d fed each other fruit, shared a drink… Oh I especially missed his hands washing my hair, it felt HEAVENLY. (I could only hope mine felt the same when I returned the favor…)

This was nice too though, listening to him hum in delight as he combed through my hair, the TV mindlessly droning on in the distance.

“... Hey Divus? How long should it take to reach the hotel tomorrow?” 

“Hm… I’d say around five hours or so. It’ll depend on the road and weather.”

“Ahh…” … Despite my earlier… Feelings, in the car, I was honestly hoping for it to be longer. While I knew we had a job to do… This felt like the first time we truly had privacy.

“... You know, next time I go traveling for one of my fashion lines, you should come with me! … Just don’t expect a set schedule. We’ll go where the clothes want to go.” My heart fluttered at the proposal, and I struggled to keep myself from smiling.

“Really!? … I mean, I’d like that…” He chuckled, but it quickly died down, the brush falling to the bed.

“What… Is that.” Looking over my shoulder, I found him staring directly at the TV, finding…

“... That… That dress is hideous, and I’m not even in this industry...” Divus took a deep breath, trying to force himself to look away, but failing miserably. 

“... No, you know what! It needs to be said! This. Is an ABOMINATION. The shoes, the fabric type, god, that puke-green color is the best thing about the whole ensemble!” … He wasn’t wrong.

“... What about the jewelry? It doesn’t seem so bad compared to the rest?”

“... True… Actually, that necklace…” He looked like a child on Christmas, jumping off the bed and crawling towards the screen.

“... It’s clearly the work of an amateur, but the bold color choice along with the cleverly placed gemstones easily make it quite the eye-catching piece on it’s o-ah! Look at that bracelet! The way it caught the light with a mere flick! And that ring!!! Oh, I think I’m in love…” Oh gosh if he had a tail I could imagine it wagging a mile a minute. Welp! Time to poke fun at him!

“You’re “in love,” hm? And here I thought it was with me…”

“You’re right darling, how cruel of me… To be demoting you to “Second Love of My Life.”

“WOW.”

I’d remember this next time he wants me to model clothes for him.

\-----------

I had just about finished preparing for bed once he returned from his smoke break. Before I could even say a word, he flopped on, selfishly spreading his limbs and shooting me a smirk.

“... Really?”

“Hm?” I tried shoving his limbs aside, but they didn’t budge.

“Really. We’re doing this.”

“Doing what. Honey?”

“You…! Move over! There’s no space!” Another attempt, another failure as he laughed.

“Oh, I’m sure there’s room at the end of the bed for a cute little puppy like y-MMPH!!!” Feathers flew from the impact of the pillow to Crewel's face, gently dancing through the air and landing atop his spotted pajamas.

“Move or I’ll use another pillow!” Slowly, the pillow was yanked off his face…

And I was sent flying off the bed, onto the soft rug beneath.

“MEANIE!!!” He playfully sneered, sitting up to look down on me.

“Me? A meanie? I seem to recall YOU escalating a simple dispute to violence… Hey wa-MMPFHM!!!” I put everything I had into the throw, Divus vanishing from view as a “thud” followed. Not wasting a moment, I scrambled onto the bed, sprawling my limbs out. Once he got back on his feet, he gave a cross glare.

“Hm? You wouldn’t move your delightfully comfy puppy, right? You wouldn’t be so cruel to shoo them away into a dark, cold corner, correct? To leave them sad and lonely?” 

… I hated that smirk.

“... Don’t.”

Honestly, I was surprised we hadn’t received a noise complaint yet, and I’d be impressed if we wouldn’t get one from my scream as I was dragged off the bed via bedsheet, only released once I was tightly tucked away into the corner.

… For only a minute. Once he got his laugh I was snug in his arms, mindlessly watching TV until the both of us fell asleep…

… I was not looking forward to waking up so early tomorrow...


	4. Day Two-Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a new day, the journey continues... But not on an empty stomach, of course!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Cries because I don't want each part to exceed five pages so I had to split this into parts :' ) )
> 
> (… This really is ending up longer than I planned, huh. (Divus Crewel Apologize To Me By Marrying Me Challenge. I'm not funny lmaoo.))
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you have a nice day/night!

The alarm screamed, a hand none-so-gently smashing upon it.

“Mmngmngh…” Tired limbs reached for the edge of the bed, only for Divus to pull me back.

“Not yet…” And so I went back to sleep… Until fifthteen minutes later, hearing him whack the alarm again.

“Divus… We gotta get up now…” He whined like a puppy, pulling me closer and nestling into my neck.

“Not yet…”

“Yes yet… We have to get on the road soon, now shoo.” I lightly pawed at his face, yet he simply ignored it, his legs wrapping around my own to prevent my escape.

“Just a few more minutes…” He whined oh-so-pitifully, but I couldn’t fall for it.

“Last time I let you have “a few more minutes,” we were late to work honey. If you don’t get up, I won’t be giving you any good morning kisses.” Finally, he huffed.

“Fine. Kisses first.”

“Not even a please?”

“[Name]...” He was too cute in the mornings… Even if I wanted to be strict, it was impossible to resist. He hummed in content, feeling the soft kisses I trailed along his face, before reaching his lips…

“... I changed my mind, I think I’ll have five more minutes after all~”

“Divus…”

\------------

Even though I was cheated, he did keep true to his promise, rolling out of bed looking NOTHING like the well-kept man he always was. He trudged into the bathroom, practically knocking down everything on the counter as he tried finding his toothbrush. There wasn’t a smile on his face until I walked in with a mug of coffee.

“Please say that’s for me. I’d even consider begging for it…”

“You? Beg? Well, this WAS supposed to be yours, but now I’m tempted…” Perhaps another time. The mug was almost snatched from my hands, Divus taking a seat on a nearby recliner as he took a sip.

“So warm…” I gave him a pat, leaving him to his coffee as I opened my suitcase.

I was hoping the weather would be decent as well today, but it seems we weren’t quite that lucky. I actually had to close the balcony when I checked outside, the bitter winter wind freezing me on impact. Of course I’d prepared for such a thing, but it was still disappointing… 

“Oh, that’s right! In case you hadn’t noticed yet Divus, it’s cold. Make sure you dress right!” I wasn’t surprised to hear him groan.

“I was hoping to drive with the top down today…” With a squish of his cheeks and a few kisses, his frown was gone, the man finishing up his coffee as he watched me toss on my clothes. It wasn’t much, just a long sweater and some leggings. (If I was still cold later I’d just steal one of his coats.) By the time I reached the bathroom to finish up, Divus was now (mostly) awake, black slacks and belt, and soon a short-sleeved turtleneck to follow. I stepped out, wanting my own cup of coffee, only to find him scrutinizing my form.

“Hm…?”

“Something’s missing…” I patted over my body, but everything seemed to be in place… Until I felt his finger glide along my exposed neck.

“That’s it! Where’s your collar, puppy?” I looked back into the bathroom, where said collar lay.

“Oh, I couldn’t hide it with the sweater, so I was going to skip it today.” He pouted.

“Really now… A bit unfair, especially since I’m wearing mine…” True to his word, the turtleneck was tugged, revealing the matching red collar he always wore.

“I… Yours is always hidden thoughhhh…” He pouted again.

“But I’m still always wearing it thoughhhh.” Now we were both pouting at each other. A few moments passed, before Divus smirked.

“I’ll let you choose where we go for lunch.”

“Don’t you dare complain about where I choose.” He looked far too satisfied as I started putting my collar on, shucking on his coat and a fluffy hat. (Unlike last night’s, it was a tan coat with caramel fur-trimming. On the inside lining, I could see what appeared to be a leopard print.)

“I wouldn’t dream of it~” Despite his confidence, I had a feeling he would.

\-----------

“... I know I said I wouldn’t complain, but this is…” 

“What are you waiting for Crewel? Turn in.” He paused a moment, looking back at me in hopes of changing my mind, yet I simply smiled. 

“Alright, fine. If it’s just as horrible as I suspect, we’re going somewhere else though!”

“Oh, you’re no fun!” Despite his pout, he pulled up into the drive-thru, scooting in so I could examine the neon-tinged menu. I hadn’t had a burger in so long…

“ … Hm… I know you said you’d pay, but I actually wanna order a lot… I think I’ll pay this ti-”

“Nope! None of that! Get whatever you want darling, and I’ll pay for it! If you really feel so bad… Then I suppose you can just share one of these milkshakes with me or something.” Welp. I knew it wasn’t for debate now.

“Okay, okay… So I want a Mega Zonic cheeseburger with tater tots, and a cherry limeade with no ice! Oh, a Sea Water sounds good too!! Let’s see…” I couldn’t help but get excited. It’s been SO LONG since I got to have just. Good ol’ fashioned junk food, so I was going to make the MOST of this. (Besides, I could always save some of it for later.)

“I also want fries and mozzarella sticks, a-oh they have hot dogs here too?! This is just like Sonic back home!!!”

“... Is there actually an exact replica of this place in your world???”

“Yeah, except it’s worse because of capitalism. Anyway I also want a chili cheese dog!!” A hand flopped on my head, giving it a ruffle.

“Maybe this place isn’t so bad if I get to see you act so cute… I’m going to need your help remembering all that, though.”

“No prob! Anyway, your turn!” Being reminded of his unfortunate fate, he turned back towards the sign, hesitation clear as day.

“Um… I think I’ll just get a coffee… Oh, what type of shake do you want to split?”

“Divus, you need to get actual food, especially since you’ll be driving! … But also, how about peanut butter? (We might as well self-roast ourselves with that since we’re wearing dog collars…)”

“Oh, alright… I guess I’ll get the burger too. (And look, dogs have good taste when it comes to that, at least!)” 

“If you REALLY hate it, we can always stop somewhere else on the way for you, I promise!” To emphasize the point, I pecked his cheek, the man returning the gesture.

Slowly but surely, the order was cranked out, and soon enough, the car was filled with the delightful smell of fried potatoes… (I did not think this entirely through. It was a struggle to hold all the bags and the drink carrier… I had to tuck some of the bags between my feet…)

“... That CAN’T be comfortable… There should be a rest area up ahead, so why don’t we stop and eat there for lunch? (If it’s still too cold, we can eat inside the car, but I’m putting a towel down first!)”

“... Yes please…”

\-----------

True to his word, about 20 minutes had passed when the distinct sight of a rest stop appeared. It was a bit dead since it still was barely into the afternoon, but that only meant we could park at a nice spot that overlooked the nearby field below. Within a moment, the gear shifted with a click, Divus leaning back.

“Alright, let’s get this over with… If I die, bury me with my favorite coa-hey! Don’t poke me with a fry!” You’d have thought I’d insulted his grandmother with how offended he looked, which might’ve been scary if you weren’t close to him, but ultimately was more adorable than anything.

“Keep moping and I won’t share the shake.”

“So mean… Fine, hand me my burger!” It was plopped into his hand, his mouth tugging off the glove from his free hand before he began to unwrap it, nose scrunching in disgust as he looked upon the glistening cheese.

“... Don’t say I don’t love you, [Name].” And then he took a bite. “... Yep. Just as I thought, I hated it.”

“... Really? Well, thank you for giving it a try anyway Divus.” I gave him a peck on the cheek. “If you wanna throw it away or something there should be a trash can nearb-”

“Well, I mean… Doesn’t that sound like a horrible waste of food? I already paid for it, so as atrocious as it is, I should finish it…”

“Divus. Do you really think that I’m going to believe the man who threw away an entire box of expensive luxury chocolates because “the chocolate wasn’t dark enough” without blinking an eye, is also going to finish a burger because “it’s a waste of food?”

… Oh my god… Even though he looked away, I could see the tips of his ears turning red.

“... Okay, fine! I like it! Cheap as it is, it’s delicious! Are you happy now puppy?” I yoinked off his hat, petting his hair as he dramatically fumed. (Didn’t stop him from taking another bite.)

“I’d be happier if you shared this milkshake with m-HEY THOSE ARE MY FRIES!!!”

“Payback. Also before you complain, remember you owe me a favor, so down!” 

“I… Okay fine, b-MY STICKS!!! WHY ARE YOU TAKING MY MOZZARELLA STICKS TOO STOP!!!”

“My car, my rules puppy!” I lunged for the carton, his stupidly large hands easily pushing me down as he cackled. Suddenly however, his face dropped.

“... Son of a bitch... Puppy, we gotta go.”

“Huh? Why, what’s going on?” I turned, soon finding what filled my lover with such distaste…

“Oh hey! Are they actually on schedule for once?!” One by one, buses pulled into the rest stop, all adorned with the iconic “Night Raven College” insignia. “I’m honestly impressed! They’re NEVER on schedule!”

“That’s great! Except I don’t wanna deal with Trien or Vargas’ yapping! … Damnit, both the exits are blocked…” As Divus died inside, hoards of cramped up students dashed out of the buses, eager to stretch their legs, hit the restroom, or raid the vending machines with what pocket change they had…

And then came out Dire, who waved at us upon seeing our distinctly red car.


	5. Day Two- Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected get together leads to some amusing conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real talk I don't tend to write more than two-three characters at once so this was tricky for me to figure out but I'm proud of it!! 
> 
> (Whoops forgot to mention I made a small edit in chapter two but like really small bascially the trip's extended a little longer because I am The Author of this fic and I can do what I want uwu.)
> 
> Anyway! Thank you for reading, and I hope you have a nice day/night!

Divus looked absolutely DEAD inside, flopped against the driver’s seat, perfectly aware of his fate. (Had he not wrapped and tucked his food away, I’m sure it would’ve fallen from his lethargic grasp.)

“... I really do wish the burger killed me.”

“Oh, come on now. I know Trien and Vargas (and ESPECIALLY Crowley) can be a handful at times, but try to make the most of it, at least! Besides, I thought you LIKED Dire...” His eyes glanced at the rear-view mirror, seeing Crowley heading towards the car. (Poor Trien and Vargas meanwhile were struggling to control the mass of students by themselves.)

“I do! I think he’s entertaining and great company, and I love his coat! But if he lays a single clawed-finger on my baby again I’m going to murder h-CROWLEY DON’T EVEN THINK ABOUT TAPPING THE GLASS!” Said man’s hand slowly lowered from outside the driver’s window (in your typical “I wasn’t doing anything!” fashion,) as the window slowly lowered.

“Crewel! I’m quite surprised, I must say! I had assumed you would be miles ahead of us at this point! Perhaps this is finally the day I’ll win that b-”

“Dire! … Be quiet, wouldn’t you? I didn’t get much sleep, my poor ears…” I raised a brow, yet Divus didn’t notice (or didn’t seem to, at least.) “... Anyway, I got you a surprise, Dire! For you being so kind and generous to allow [Name] and I to drive ourselves…” From his pocket he pulled…

W… When did he get a snowglobe? (or I guess a “summerglobe,” technically…?)

“Oh, I know it’s nothing as fancy as the Southern Islands, but the little palm tree and beach inside? I just KNEW it was you!” … Was THAT what he was looking for at the gas station? … He was really serious about the snow globe.

(… Oh god… He was… Crowley’s eyes were twinkling in delight. He was struggling not to snatch it from Divus’ h-andddd he just did…)

“O-of course! Why, I’m only the most generous of headmasters! Letting my professors do something so small and harmless is no problem at all! … I’ll accept your gift with graciousness, nonetheless.” … This man really was in charge of an entire school…

“Wonderful!!! Anyway, [Name] and I should be heading out soon, since we DO have a long drive ahead of u-”

“Not so fast, Crewel! This is such a rare opportunity, all of us being together on the road! Why don’t you join us inside? There’s a lovely café that has quite the selection!” Grey eyes veered to mine, not finding the answer he was hoping for within them.

“... Fine…”

\-----------

“Mx. [Last Name], I’m quite surprised to see you alive.”

“Meow.”

“Not gonna lie… So am I.” (Of course, that last part was whispered so Divus couldn’t hear.)

The small café (more of a small restaurant) was teeming with life (mostly of soon-to-be caffeinated students,) so I was surprised Vargas and Trien had managed to snag a booth big enough for the five of us. (A round one, especially, as I knew how vicious students could get over the elusive round booths…) 

Crowley took a seat next to Vargas, and I sat next to Trien (and by extension, Lucious in his gilded pet carrier,) with Divus taking the last spot for himself. Within a moment, menus popped right before our eyes, teeming with various options, ranging from full-on meals to simple treats. Crowley’s eyes were already twinkling in delight, the menu placed back on the table as a server came by.

“Oh, the tomato bisque with grilled pastrami sounds FAR too delicious to pass up! … The soup isn’t habanero-flavored, is it?”

“It’s an option. Would you like it?” Dire immediately recoiled.

“Oh HEAVENS no, I’d like to enjoy my meal, thank you very much! … Oh, and I suppose I’ll also have a tropical smoothie as well! Make sure not to skip on the mango!” And thus the order was written. Since our lunch was still in the car, I decided to keep my order light.

“Um… I’ll have a lemonade with a [flavor] scone!”

“We currently have a promotion on scones if you check the second menu!” I did, and much to their words, there was! It was a sample box that came with 10 different flavored scones...

“... Hm… That’s a lot of scones... Oh, why not! I’ll just have them later!” Thus my order was written as well, Trien placing his down.

“I’ll have the butternut squash soup, as well as an apple walnut salad. For a drink I’ll have the black tea. Lucious will have the baked salmon.” Vargas was next, not even giving the server time to finish writing.

“Pancakes, bacon, and a whole lotta eggs! If you got root beer, I’ll take that too!” They apparently decided not to question how much “a whole lotta eggs” was, deciding just to move on to Divus.

“Coffee and a danish, you can do that, right puppy?” Immediately the server’s face turned red, nodding before scurrying away. (Mood, though.) Dire looked to the two of us, seemingly concerned.

“Will the two of you be alright with so little? It’s still a long journey ahead of us, after all…” 

“Oh, don’t worry sir! We actually had lunch already, so we don’t wanna eat too much!” Well. Technically we didn’t have lunch yet since it got interrupted, but details, details. (Hopefully magic could reheat our food…)

“Ahh, I see… And no need to be so formal [Last Name]! We’re all friends here! Feel free to call me Dire!” … He says that, yet he still addresses ME so formally…

“Alright, Dire…” Oh, that felt ODD, to say the least. “Anyway, how’s the trip been so far on your ends? Hopefully the students haven’t been TOO bad…” … Trien immediately looked SO tired…

“A nightmare, like these trips usually go. I can barely hear Lucious meow over the constant commotion…” A disgruntled meow soon followed, the cat soon perking up at the fish placed upon the table alongside a soup and salad. Trien opened the carrier, Lucious hopping out to nibble at the dish. (I was proud that moment, managing not to coo out loud at Lucious. One day I would gain the courage to do so.) 

A few moments later, Dire’s own food was placed before him, metal claws clinking in delight as he rubbed his hands. Before digging in, he remembered his manners, painfully forcing himself to wait for everyone else’s meals to arrive.

“Oh, the students were wonderful in my bus! … Is what I shall say, since I’m such a kind headmaster!” Ah. That was code for “please don’t make me relive the memories.” Vargas merely laughed at his agony, taking a swig from the mug just placed before him.

“I dunno what it is about you two, but the kids are no problem at all! Just gotta threaten them with a push-up or two, and they’re all practically saints!” We all knew the truth. It was NEVER a push-up or two. Either way, Vargas was finished speaking, a giant plate placed before him. (Manners be damned, to him. Poor Crowley, he was trying so hard to resist…)

“... Hey Dire, since Divus and I don’t really have meals, you don’t have to wait for us.” For a moment, it looked as if he’d debate me. The bisque won out, the man humming in delight as he ate the first spoonful. Trien glanced over at Divus, who was checking something on his phone rather intensely…

“So [Name], will you be joining us in the buses this time, or will you remain with Crewel in that death trap? Despite your screams of horror back at the academy, I figured I should ask.” Divus was quick to respond, not looking up from his phone.

“[Name]’ll be staying with me, of course.”

“I didn’t ask you, Crewel.” He huffed, taking a sip from the coffee mug placed on the table prior. For a brief moment, I saw the GPS app on his phone opened. Even from the brief glance, I could tell it wasn’t the path we were supposed to take…

“... Oh! My bad, zoned out for a minute! I’m still riding with Divus, since he promised not to break the speed limit again.” Everyone looked up from their food, even Lucious.

“Crewel’s…”

“Following…”

“... The speed limit.”

“Meow.” All eyes were on Divus, who looked up.

“... What.”

They all burst into laughter. (... Well, to be more specific, Trien was quietly chuckling into his palm, and Crowley’s laugh sounded more like a cackling crow then laughter. Vargas was the only one who’s sounded like normal laughter, just deep and booming.)

“CREWEL, BUDDY! DIDN’T KNOW YOU HAD IT IN YOU!!!”

“I must agree with Vargas. I’d always assumed that even a collision wouldn’t stop you from such reckless behavior.”

“Perhaps our beloved [Last Name] is the positive influence our dear old professor needed! (Maybe now I can even ask him to drive me to town and not die!)”

Divus looked ready to die again, hiding the pink tint his face was quickly gaining.

\-----------

Soon enough, the buses were on their way out, with us hopping back into the car. Divus immediately melted into the seat, dramatically sighing.

“... We should’ve stayed at the hotellll…” Soon enough, his body slid down, flopping against my own. (I could already tell he craved validation.)

“Aww, is someone a little upset about their roast session? Tragic.”

“Puppy…”

“I’m joking, I’m joking… Mostly. How about I spoil you later? We still haven’t eaten our lunch, after all! Oh, let’s look over the map too… Unless there’s something you want to tell me.” Now he smiled, once more grabbing the map and crumpling it.

“There is. I know a way to not only get in front of them, but even have some fun on the way there! The only downside is we’ll be on the road a lot longer to reach our hotel, but I don’t think you’ll mind… Right?” Though I pouted, he already knew.

“... Oh, alright! It better be fun though, or I’m going to eat all the mozzarella sticks myself!”

“YOU GUYS HAVE MOZZARELLA STICKS!?”

… To make us sound more professional, I’ll simply say we froze hearing the voice in the back seat.


	6. Day Two- Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two of you make quite the discovery in Divus' car...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Hoo boy this got long LMAOO.)
> 
> Also heads up even though I got the game at release and have been following since I'm pretty sure when it was first announced, I'm only at the beginning at Octavinelle LMAOOO I like taking my time with these games, like a turtle enjoying a pleasant stroll, so if there's a handful of things I don't 100% nail shrug emoji uwu.
> 
> Anyway! Thank you for reading, and I hope you have a nice day/night!

“Shut up!!!”

“Ouch!!!” We looked over the seats, our hearts sinking…

We found not one, not two, but FOUR students, all crammed into the floor. Three different faces looking at us in dread… Except Floyd.

“Hiiii~”

“BAD PUPPIES!!! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING IN MY CAR!?!?” One by one they (struggled to) climb off each other, taking a VERY cramped seat in the back row. Ace was sweating, Deuce looked ready to die, Kalim was nervously smiling, and Floyd was just regularly smiling. Before any of them could speak, Deuce cut them off.

“I WAS JUST TRYING TO DRAG ACE BACK, I SWEAR!!! HE SNUCK OFF THE BUS BECAUSE HE WANTED TO SEE YOUR CAR, I DIDN’T KNOW HE WAS GONNA GET IN IT!!!”

“REALLY DUDE?! WAY TO THROW ME UNDER THE BUS!!!” Kalim tried sneaking out, but the locks clicked into place, sealing his fate. Well… That was two of four.

“Okay, Floyd, Kalim, why are YOU TWO in Professor Crewel’s car?” Kalim laughed, though it was clear he was afraid of the consequences. 

“I heard Ace talking about seeing Professor Crewel’s car… I wanted to see it too…” Meanwhile Floyd seemed like he was just chilling.

“I was bored and saw them sneaking ouuuut.” … Wonderful. Both of us sighed, Divus hopping out of the car.

“My phone doesn’t have a signal here, so I’ll go call Dire and tell him what happened.” Immediately the car went into an uproar.

“NO!!!”

“PLEASE DON’T!!!”

“I DON’T WANNA FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!!!”

“It’s not a big deal, right? We can just get back on the buuuus.” Oh I was gonna have to shatter these kids' spirits, wasn’t I…

“You four… The buses already left.” There was a moment of silence.

“... WHAT?!?!?!” They all scrambled over the seats to look through the back window, horror dawning upon them at the truth. Not a single bus remained in the Rest Stop.

“THEY LEFT US?! I mean yeah I know we snuck off but WE’RE STILL STUDENTS!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO ROLL CALL?!?!”

“Oh god what if I get expelled for this…”

“What if JAMIL hears about this?!”

“I’m sure it’ll be fineee, you can just blame the other teachers and frame this as negligence on their part, right? That way we won’t get in trouble, and they’ll owe you a favor.” I looked at Divus, expecting him to instill some morals into this young man.

“... He’s not wrong, puppy.”

“PROFESSOR CREWEL!!!” 

“PLEASE MX. [LAST NAME]!!!” Ace, Deuce, and Kalim all gave me puppy-dog eyes… Oh god this trip just got a lot noisier, didn’t it.

“... Alright, fine! Don’t make a habit out of it though! We’ll let you ride with us for the day, and tomorrow we’ll meet back with the others, is that understood?” 

Instead of an answer, I got a group of cheering teenagers in the backseat. Divus left to make the call, and eventually the group quieted down, looking around the car. Ace looked out, making sure Divus hadn’t come out yet.

“Hey Mx. [Name]... You think you could convince Prof. Crewel to let me dr-”

“Absolutely not.”

“Aw man…”

\-----------

“Alright, I made the call.” Divus hopped back into the call, all eyes on him. “I told him you four were in the restroom when the buses left, so we’d take you along with us. We’ll be dropping you off at the hotel tomorrow, so hopefully you have everything you need.” At once, four backpacks were held up. 

“Good boys, now, does anyone need anything before we hit the road?” I looked back again, seeing them awkwardly shuffling.

“... Professor Crewel, we should probably adjust seating and all that… It looks cramped back there.” He glanced at the mirror.

“Good point. Everyone out! We’ll situate everything from there.” Deuce practically fell out the door (poor boy,) the others soon followed. Soon enough there was a tidy line outside of teenagers, waiting impatiently. (They were clearly giddy for the trip ahead despite everything that happened prior.)

“Alright! If you need something in your bags, take it out now pups! Once it’s in the trunk, it’s stuck there until we make a stop, and I won’t be stopping unless it’s scheduled.” Phones, blankets, travel guides and the like were pulled out, shoved into coat pockets or tossed over shoulders.

“Good boys! Now, before I forget, some rules! Just because I’m letting you ride doesn’t give you a free pass to misbehave! First rule! I won’t be stopping every time someone needs to go to the restroom. If you need to go, do it now!” Kalim dashed off. Divus waited for him to return before continuing. 

“Second rule! Food and drinks are permitted, but not messes! If even one of you spills something in my car, we’re pulling over until it’s fixed!” There was a groan, but it was quickly silenced by a cross look. 

“Third rule! Keep rough-housing to a minimum! I could care less about harmless bickering, but if it gets to the point where it affects the entire car, we’re pulling over, and it won’t be pretty.” I pat Divus on the back.

“How about I finish up, so you can put the backpacks away.” He looked back at the students, but reluctantly gave in, letting me take charge.

“Alright, I’m pretty sure all four of you understand at this point just to be on your best behavior. I know Professor Crewel’s being a bit strict right now, but this IS his car, and I’m sure you all can agree it's a nice one.” Immediately they all agreed. “Great! Now, I’m not what the schedule’s going to be like, since we’d planned on taking a different one, so we’ll talk about that in a bit. Now, before we leave, did any of you have lunch?”

… I took the resounding silence as a “no.”

“... Alright. We’re already behind, but that’s alright. We bought a lot of food earlier, so there should be enough for everyone to split.”

“Can I have the mozzarella sticks?!” Kalim didn’t even hesitate…”

“Yes Kalim, you can have the mozzarella sticks. We’ll negotiate the rest once we get back in. Anyway, do we all understand the rules?

“Yes Mx. [Name]!!!!” I clapped my hands together in delight.

“Good!” The trunk closed behind us. “Now let’s figure out seating arrangements!” Divus joined us again, looking back at the car.

“One of you puppies needs to sit up front, we won’t all fit comfortably otherwise.”

… I had never seen such intensity between the students… Not even at Magilift tournaments.

“Rock paper scissors, winner gets the front seat. You guys in?” 

“Okaaay~”

“Sounds fair!”

“Let’s go!!!”

They each flipped a coin to decide the order, and soon, Floyd and Ace stared each other in the eyes, one with pure malice, the other with glee.

“One… Two… Three! ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!!”

“... Oh maaan…” 

“HAHA!” Floyd stood to the side, a loser that day. Deuce was up next, rolling up the sleeves of his hoodie.

“C’mon Deuce! You think you got what it takes?!”

“Hell yeah!!!”

“One… Two… Three! ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!!” 

“DAMNIT!”

“LET’S GOO!!!” Deuce crumpled to the ground, soon joining Floyd in the loser’s corner. Kalim… The final obstacle between Ace and the coveted front seat… I glanced at Divus, finding he was enjoying the sight with a smile.

“Might as well give up Kalim! That spot’s as good as mine…”

“Sorry Ace, I want the leg room!”

“One… Two… Three! ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!!”

“... A-ah?” Ace blankly stared at his scissors, Kalim smiting them with a rock.

“I WON!!!”

‘NO!!!” 

\-----------

With the intense game of Rock, Paper, Scissors concluded, everyone was back in the car. Ace sat on the right, Floyd in the middle, and Deuce in the left, while Kalim sat in blissful comfort between us. (He was doing his best to ignore the glares from the back seat.)

“Alright, I’ll pass out food, and Professor Crewel, you can explain what the schedule is. I’m pretty sure it’ll be different then what we originally planned, after all.” I didn’t even get to pass the food out, honestly. Once the bag of Zonic was sighted, it was snatched from my hands, the three fighting over the contents within. (Kalim snagged his mozzarella sticks and half the chili cheese dog before they wrecked havoc on the bag. Since there weren’t enough drinks, I'd gone back into the café earlier and got him a smoothie.)

Eventually, Deuce got the cherry limeade (despite Ace’s best efforts,) along with half my burger and fries (thank goodness they gave us plastic utensils to evenly split it…), Ace got the tater tots, milkshake, and the other half of the chili dog, while Floyd got Divus’ fries, the second half of my burger, and the Sea Water, which he mindlessly slurped.

(Luckily, Divus and I could at least split his burger, but we’d all need to make a stop somewhere else to eat later on…)

It was now I realized Divus hadn’t spoken yet, so I glanced back at him, finding him checking the GPS again. 

“Crewel?”

“Hm? Oh sorry, I was reworking things. We should be able to get to the hotel on time, if not a bit early still. I was planning on taking a few shopping detours and such, but I don’t think the puppies here would be very excited about that… We’ll just have to make time on the way back! Does that sound alright with you Mx. [Name]?”

“Yeah! Now, are you boys ready to head out?” Various affirmations (some muffled from food) were made.

“Alright! Let’s hit the road then!”

\-----------

About an hour had passed since we’d gotten back on the road.

It’d mostly been quiet, most of the three behind on their phones or gazing out the window, while Kalim looked through his travel guide.

That’s when it happened.

“Oh! Professor Crewel! Mx. [Name]!!!” Kalim pointed at his guide. “It says that Twisted Wonderland’s largest shopping mall should be at the next exit! It says they even have a roller coaster there! Can we go!? Huh!?” Immediately four pairs of eyes were burning into Divus’ very soul.

“Didn’t I tell you puppies that I wouldn’t be stopping unless it was planned?”

“Yeah, but that was BEFORE I knew we’d be close to Twisted Wonderland’s largest shopping mall!” Ace looked over the front seat, looking at Divus through the mirror.

“Yeah! Besides, think about it Prof. Crewel… They probably have a lot of nice clothing stores…” Now Floyd was joining in, peering over the seat.

“They might even got some fancy make-up stores too…” Deuce, the sweet boy, was the only one to remain in his seat…

“... Can they really fit a roller coaster in a mall…?” … At least he wasn’t actively helping.

Their stares only burned more intensely as the sign signifying the next exit lane appeared, Divus not even flinching.

“Do you puppies really think I’ll cave in to mindless begging?” They only stared more. He didn’t flinch.

“... Professor Crewel… Perhaps it wouldn’t hurt to have a small detour.” Grey eyes glanced at me, Divus sighing as he flicked on the turn signal.

The car went wild as we turned into the exit, the highway soon fading into a bustling city.

\-----------

About an hour later, we were finally getting back in the car. Despite our best efforts, we couldn’t fit every shopping bag in the trunk, so some had to go in the backseat. (Kalim was getting glared at again...)

“Alright! No more detours, am I understood? Even if it’s only around noon, we have a lot of driving to do!”

“Yes sir!!!!”

“Good puppies, now let’s go!”

Soon enough, the sprawling city faded out once more, replaced by the ever-so-familiar highway. Soft jazz was playing on the station as we drove by, soon accompanied by the soft “pitter, patter” of raindrops atop the car that soon started. It was very quickly turning into a sleepy mood… And then Floyd yawned.

“I’m tired… I’m gonna take a naaap.” He kicked off his shoes, swinging his feet up the seat into Deuce’s lap.

“Hey! What’re yo-”

“I said I was taking a naaap.” Ace was snickering, until Floyd’s head was plopped into his lap, the second year rolling over to his side.

“Get off my lap!!! I was using that!!!”

“Well now I am~~~” Both Heartslabyul students looked at each other, before huffing, adjusting themselves to get more comfortable. Kalim looked at Floyd, before yawning himself.

“A nap actually sounds really good right now… Especially since it’s cold… Mx. [Name]! Can I have the window seat?” While I didn’t like the idea of switching seats in a moving car, I liked the idea of Kalim falling asleep on a driving Divus less.

“Sure, just be quick.”

“Nice!!” He crawled over while I crawled under, Kalim nestling into the corner and wrapping his blanket around him. Floyd, who I thought was already passed out, peeked over the seat.

“I’m cold too… Professor Crewellll, I’m gonna borrow your new coat.”

“Absolutely not.” Floyd ignored him, pulling the brand new coat from it’s bag, and laying back on an annoyed Ace’s lap, spreading it over him like a blanket.

“Perfect~~~” I could see Divus twitch, knowing he was considering pulling over.

“Leech, what did I just say?”

“Absolutely not.”

“So why did you ignore me?”

“I didn’t ignore you, I heard perfectly well! You just assumed I was asking, so if anything, YOU’RE the one who was ignoring ME.” I managed to choke back my laugh, forcing it into a cough. (Didn’t stop Divus from raising a brow at me, before focusing back on Floyd.)

“Ugh… Leech, just use your own blanket.”

“It’s in the trunk.”

“I. Didn’t I say to take anything you needed out of the trunk before we left?!”

“Yeah but I didn’t need it then.”

“You should’ve planned ahead in case you’d need it later.”

“But! I didn’t, and now I’m cold. What’re you gonna do about it Crewel? You could force one of the others to give me their blankets, but that’s only going to make them bitter about it for the remainder of the trip, which is gonna make things more complicated for you. 

Or, you could pull over and let me get my blanket, which effectively means that I’ve won, and your influence in this car is permanently weakened to the others, who’ll use it against you when THEY want something. 

As far as I see it, letting me use your coat is a nice deal~ I’m not cold, yet you’ve effectively kept the established rules, and therefore won at this little game of yours with minimal cost. So, Professor Crewel, can I use your coat as a blanket?”

Oh, Floyd went OFF. Even Kalim, who was moments from passing out, was forcing himself to stay awake to see just how this would end.

“... Fine. You may use my coat as a blanket. You win this round, pup.”

“Hooray~~~”

And then Floyd was out like a light, Kalim soon following.

\-----------

Save Divus and I, the entire car was completely out now. Ace and Deuce had soon fallen asleep after the other two, the former smooshed against the window, while the latter slouched against the leather seat. (I had forgotten how peaceful things could be!) Divus seemed relieved, finally relaxing at the wheel.

“... Of course we got the troublesome puppies…”

“Oh, it’s not too bad! Even if they are a handful, they’re still mostly good kids!” I scooted closer to Divus, grabbing his free hand and giving it a soft kiss. “Besides, even if you're acting strict, it’s clear you’re enjoying this too. You bought them a lot of stuff, after all~” He opened his mouth, then closed it, averting his gaze with a fuming pout.

“It was an expensive mall, it’s not like they could afford anything…”

“Kalim could, yet you paid for him anyway~”

“... Oh, be quiet, you.” He softened up as I gave him a peck on the cheek, before glancing at his phone.

“I’m thinking we should probably pull over at another Rest Stop. Even if everyone’s feeling fine, we can use the opportunity to stretch our legs and get any trash out of the car. We can also call the others to see how things are going on their end.”

“Sounds good! We can also see if we can organize things in the back a bit to make it more comfortable for everyone. About how long do you think it’ll take before we get the-oh!” I wasn’t expecting the head pat, Divus chuckling.

“Don’t worry about it, we’ll get there soon enough. How about for right now, we take the opportunity to just enjoy each other’s company? We’ll probably only get another chance to do so at the hotel…” … He was right. I could worry about the Rest Stop when we got there.

So instead, I snuggled up to him, enjoying his warmth as we quietly drove along the road.


	7. Day Two-Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey continues, but now 5x louder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Memeing in MY FANFIC? It's more likely than you think! ... So anyway I legit struggled with this chapter for A WHILE but managed to come up with something I was happy with recently so HOORAY~~~ Now to take a break from writing so I can maybe continue later : D
> 
> (Might even treat myself and make more AU content LMAOOO.) 
> 
> Anyway! Thank you for reading, and I hope you have a nice day/night!

We’d finally arrived at the Rest Stop, the students out and about to enjoy the newfound space. Divus quickly typed in Dire’s number, putting it one speaker and holding it an arm’s length away from us.

Immediately, screams and laughter spilled from it’s speaker, alongside a tired Crowley asking them to pipe down.

“Place your bets, puppy.”

“500 Madol he starts lecturing them about how disrespectful their behavior is to the bus driver, and makes them apologize.”

“Damn, I was going to say that… Oh well. Five hundred on Dire telling them that field trips are a privilege, and if they can’t quiet down, he’ll turn the bus around.” We listened for a little longer, knowing that despite answering the call, Dire had already forgotten it was on. We heard a crash, and knew he was about to snap, listening closely.

“Excuse me, can we pull over? Thank you… EVERYONE, QUIET DOWN!” The entire bus went silent. “THE VOLUME INSIDE THIS BUS IS ASTRONOMICAL, AND I’VE BEEN MORE THAN KIND OVERLOOKING IT UNTIL NOW! THIS BEHAVIOR IS APPALLING FOR STUDENTS OF NIGHT RAVEN COLLEGE, AND I QUITE FRANKLY EXPECT BETTER OF YOU!” I glanced over my shoulder, finding our students back in the car and snickering. (I couldn’t blame them for being drawn back in, Dire was LOUD.)

“MIGHT I REMIND YOU ALL THAT BEING ABLE TO GO ON A FIELD TRIP, ESPECIALLY ONE AS GENEROUS AS THIS, IS A PRIVILEGE!? IF THIS BUS DOESN’T QUIET DOWN, I WILL TURN IT AROUND!” 

“Damnit…” Divus smirked, happily taking the 500 Madol from me.

“... Now! I assume you all have understood how appalling your behavior is, and will refrain from going out of control again! However, I expect all of you to apologize not just to your peers, but to our bus driver, who has gone out of their way to drive you all here! Is that understood?!” It was my turn to smirk, Divus dropping the Madol back in my hands. (Sometimes, it felt good to tie!) 

A few minutes of apologies passed by, Dire flopping back in his seat from what it sounded like, before he gasped.

“Oh goodness, I forgot I was on call! I hope you didn’t hear much, you two…” I quickly shooed the students out, Ace and Kalim falling to the ground and crying of laughter not even two feet away, but it didn’t seem like Dire could hear them.

“We didn’t hear much at all, Headmaster Crowley! Just the bus driving by. Hopefully it wasn’t a bad time?”

“Not at all! We’re just about to stop for some fuel, so wonderful timing, if anything! How are the students on your side? Well, I hope?” I glanced over watching Ace and Kalim clutch their stomachs in pain, while Deuce and Floyd heckled them.

“Oh, just boys being boys. I’d say they’ve actually been on their best behavior the whole trip.” Divus scoffed under his breath.

“Liar.” I rolled my eyes, giving him a light flick. He smiled before leaving the car, wanting to stretch his legs for himself.

“Wonderful! It’s wonderful to know that SOME students can beha-err… I meant, it’s nice to hear that our beloved students are doing what is expected of them!” The group crawled back into the car, not wanting to miss any more possible drama.

“Yes, it is Headmaster! Now, we should probably let you be now so you can continue on your way! I’m sure at least a few students are inching to buy snacks!”

“Oh, I suppose so… Hmm? You want to borrow my phone?” There was a clink against the receiver, probably from his hand covering the phone. “...Well, I suppose there’s no harm in it… Only for a minute though! … Ahem! Mx. [Last Name]! A few of the students would like to check on their friends, is that alright?” Before I could respond, we heard him cry out, the rustling suggesting the phone was snatched from his hands.

“Spade… Trappola… Why weren’t you on the bus when we left?” Hearing Riddle’s voice, I turned back to the boys in question, who simply shook their heads.

“We’re not here.” They sounded softer than a mouse… 

“... Spade?! Trappola?! Are you th-HEY! I WASN’T DONE WITH THAT!!!”

“KALIM AL-ASIM!!!.” Said boy didn’t even hesitate, sprinting out of the car. “I HEARD THE DOOR OPEN! GET BACK H-” Jamil was cut off, screams of anger and shouts coming from the speakers, accompanied by the panicked wailing of Dire as they tugged his phone about, before there was an ungodly screech.

Even without seeing it, we could all tell the phone crashed to the ground, before the call abruptly ended. It was silent for a few moments, broken by Divus as he looked into the car.

“I just saw one of the pups run by like the dog catcher was out… What did I miss?” 

\-----------

We were back on the road, and I couldn’t help but feel suspicious.

It’d been at least an hour, yet not a single boy had asked to stop somewhere. (I even glanced back through the mirror, finding them simply playing around on their phones…)

… Perhaps they decided to finally beha-

“YO IS THAT A MCDONNY’S!?” … Ah.

At Ace’s words, the entire car scooted towards the window. Divus sighed, already feeling four pairs of eyes on him again.

“We already had fast food, we’re not having it again.” Immediately, the arguments began.

“But I want McDonny’s fries!”

“Yeah, and I wanna see if the ice cream machine’s really broken like all those memes say!”

“I haven’t had McDonny’s in so long…”

“ I wanna trap Kalim in the playplaaace!”

“... Yeah! … Wait, what was that last part?” Divus didn’t even glance back.

“No, no, no, and no. We’re not stopping at McDonny’s, end of debate.” A few moments passed… And that’s when it started.

“McDonny’s… McDonny’s…”

“McDonny’s… McDonny’s…”

“Trappola, Spade, stay!”

“McDonny’s! McDonny’s!”

“Al-Asim, you too!”

“McDonny’s~ McDonny’s~” Divus didn’t even bother to grace Floyd with a response.

“McDonny’s!!! McDonny’s!!! MCDONNY’S!!! MCDONNY’S!!!” Divus glanced at me from the corner of his eye, pleading for me to step in… Tragic.

“McDonny’s! McDonny’s!”

“Oh, not you too…” It was relentless. Not a single moment in that car went without a single “McDonny’s,” slowly wearing the man down…

“Alright, fine!”

“YEAH!!!!!” High fives were exchanged all around as he pulled up to the drive-through. (I could already taste those salty fries~)

The car was dead silent as he pulled up to the kiosk, everyone figuring out their order…

“Hello! Welcome to McDonny’s! How may I help you?”

“Just a small black coffee, nothing else.”

“That’ll be 100 Madol. Please pull up to the delivery window!”

The moment the speaker turned off, chaos erupted, Divus ignoring it all with a smile.

\-----------

It had been many hours since the McDonny’s incident, the sky now a blur of yellow-orange hues.

It was clear the passengers still hadn’t forgiven Crewel for his betrayal as he pulled into the gas station.

“... If you four keep glaring, I won’t buy you snacks.” The car reluctantly stopped glaring.

One by one, everyone popped out, the students making a mad dash for the gas station, ready to make Divus pay the consequences of not getting them McDonny’s. I lingered behind, deciding to keep the monster company as he filled the tank.

“I’m surprised you’re not glaring as well. It sounded like you wanted McDonny’s just as much as the rest of them.”

“Yeah, but honestly that was hilarious, so I’m willing to forgive you for breaking my poor, fragile heart… So how was the coffee?”

“Awful, I never want another cup of it again.” We both laughed, Divus smiling as I pecked his cheek. “We should be reaching the hotel in about an hour, so I’m thinking we’ll either have room service for dinner, or eat somewhere nearby. How does that sound, puppy?” 

“Hm… That sounds good to me. We can figure which it is when we get there… I do have another question, though...” We both paused, hearing a shout from inside the gas station.

“... The students, I’m assuming? Much to my dismay, the hotel doesn’t take reservations unless there’s at least two days in advance, so they’ll have to room with us. The suite should have two bedrooms however, so the pups can share.” Another shout. We both sighed, looking through the glass of the double doors to find Ace and Deuce fighting over… Something, while Kalim watched the whole scene with his phone out, probably recording the whole spectacle. 

“... Great, glad that’s sorted out. Now I should probably go make sure they aren’t destroying the store.”

“Now, now, I’m already finished with the tank! You just go do what you need to, and I’ll discipline them…” Before I could respond, there was another shout, this time from Kalim who’d gotten too close while filming, and now suffered the painful consequences of it.

“... How about both?”

“That’d be best.”

With the chime of a bell we rushed in, Kalim immediately backed off once he noticed, and within moments, Ace and Deuce following, the former giving a forced grin.

“Prof Crewel! Mx. [Last Name]! … What are you two doing here?” Deuce punched his arm, aggressively whispering.

“(Idiot! We’re on a field trip, remember?!)”

“(Don’t punch me! I forgot, okay?! Probably your fault for dropping cauldrons on me half the time…) … So! You guys get the gas?” I could tell Divus was forcing himself not to roll his eyes.

“You puppies DO realize we could hear the ruckus from outside, hm?” 

“... What ruckus?

“Did something happen?” Kalim looked between the two parties, before backing away.

“I’m just… Gonna go get some chips… HEY!” He didn't go far, Divus grabbing the collar of his cardigan as if he were a tiny kitten.

“Al-Asim, phone, now.” Though it looked painful, he reluctantly passed it over. I peered over Crewel’s shoulder as he played the last recorded video.

===========

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! I already called dibs on that!”

“It’s just a fruit pie, get a different one Ace.”

“I. It’s not JUST a ‘fruit pie,’ it’s the LAST cherry one! Get an apple one or something…”

“Ace, it’s not that big of a deal! Besides, why don’t YOU get apple?!”

“Cause the cherry ones are top tier! What kinda question is that?! Now give it!!!”

“HEY! HANDS OFF, IT’S MY PIE!!!”

“NOT FOR LONG, IT ISN’T!!!”

“LET. GO.”

“HOW ABOUT YOU?!”

“Hey you guys know there’s more pies in the other aisle, right?”

“Wait, really? Then just get one of those A-HEY!!!”

“Ha HA! How about YOU get one of those!”

“... So that’s how we’re gonna play, huh? FINE BY ME!”

“Hey wait what are yo-GYAH!!!”

===========

We didn’t bother finishing the video, the two averting their guilt-filled gazes and smiles. All I could do was sigh.

“Did you two really fight over a fruit pie, of all things? They can’t be THAT good.” Ace immediately looked offended, but Deuce cut him off.

“You’re absolutely right Mx. [Name]! Ace and I apologize for our unacceptable behavior!”

“HEY! DON’T TALK IN MY PLACE! Besides, I wasn’t the one ready to break a hand!”

“I-I wasn’t being THAT aggressive!” Immediately, Kalim laughed.

“I don’t know Deuce, my stomach still hurts from when you elbowed me!”

“IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!!” Ace and Kalim merely snickered at Deuce’s misfortune, much to the boy’s dismay. Well, with that, we knew what happened, so now it was time to lay down the law… I nodded at Divus, letting him know I’d handle this.

“Well you three… From what I see, Deuce is the only innocent party here.”

“... Huh?”

“... Wha…”

“Wait, seriously?! He was ready to kill me!!!”

“Yeees, but. You were actively antagonizing him even AFTER a solution had presented himself, so he was simply standing up for himself, even if it WAS a bit on the aggressive side. As for Kalim, instead of getting Professor Crewel or I, YOU decided to record the fight instead.” 

“B-but! If I hadn’t recorded the fight, YOU wouldn’t have known the truth!”

“You look me in the eyes Al-Asim and tell me you DIDN’T record it with the intent to post it on Magicam.”

“... Please don’t take away my snack privileges.” Now the only one snickering was Divus.

“Oh, we’re not THAT cruel to deprive a pup from food… But, I do think enforcing a budget for the two of you should be punishment enough. A 1000 each, not a Madol more.” It looked like the end for those two, who had already planned to buy out half the store in the name of revenge… However, I couldn’t help but interject.

“Though it might be an unpopular opinion… I do think Kalim should have a stricter punishment, since he IS a House Leader… So along with the budget, I think it’s only fair that his front seat privileges are revoked and given to Deuce.”

“Good idea puppy~”

“NOOOO!!!” Despite his pleading eyes, we just smiled, shooing them along.

“Now you three go get your snacks, and make sure you apologize to the clerk for making a ruckus!” Ace sulked away, not even the cherry pie he managed to acquire lifting his spirits.

“... Can I at least have my phone back?” Divus deleted the video first, (even making sure to delete it from the “Recently Deleted” folder,) before handing it back.

“Ha…” Kalim now left, yet Deuce remained.

“... Mx. [Name], please don’t take this as an insult, but… I don’t think it’s fair to be the only one unpunished, especially since I was a part of the fight…” I smiled, ruffling the lad’s hair.

“Oh, don’t worry about it Spade. Just promise me you’ll continue to work on your behavior, okay?” He still seemed to hold some disagreements, but decided against voicing them.

“... Of course! I’ll make sure to work hard and make you all proud!” And then he disappeared back into the sea of chips and candies. I heard Crewel chuckle, giving him a look.

“... What’s so funny, Professor Crewel?”

“You. You’re much more lenient on the puppies than anyone else in the college.”

“Perhaps I am. What’re you gonna do about it?” He hummed in thought.

“... Perhaps I’ll just… Wait, where’s Leech.” We both darted our gaze, realizing that he was nowhere in the gas station.

“... Oh my god. I think we lost Floyd.”

“Son of a…! Okay, this is fine! [Name], you go check the nearby stores, and I’ll keep an eye on the pups here! Don’t wander too far yourself now!”

“Okay I’ll be back quickly!!!”

I ran out, immediately groaning once I realized there were five different stores in the area, at least on this side of the road. I decided it’d be best to go in order, rushing to the bakery next door. I peered through the glass windows, yet not a single strand of sea-green hair was in sight. Next was a hobby store, but it was closed for the day, so I moved on, quickly hoping into the small grocery store next door, only to be dismayed as the clerk said they never saw him. I was just about to enter a restaurant when the door swung open, nearly knocking me to my feet.

“Hm? Oh! Hey Mx. [Name]~” Regaining my footing, I went slack against a nearby railing, relieved to see Floyd perfectly fine, box and bag in hands… Of course, it didn’t last long.

“... Floyd! Do you know how scared Crewel and I were?! What if something had happened to you?!”

“Well, it didn’t!”

“That’s not the point! You wandered off from the group, and didn’t even bother to tell us where you were going! All for a… For a…”

“Pizza?”

“A PIZZA!”

“I was hungry though…”

“Hungry or not, that doesn’t change the fact that you should’ve asked, Floyd…” He simply kept smiling.

“Would it make you feel better if I apologized?”

“Would you mean it?”

“Nope~”

“... Let’s just get back to the car, Professor Crewel will figure out a suitable punishment there…

\-----------

We’d been back on the road for a while, Deuce still struggling to get used to the scorching glares of the backseat.

Kalim was especially struggling, having Floyd pass out on him 15 minutes ago, cramping him between the door and him. No matter what he did, he couldn’t push him off, and Ace wasn’t exactly willing to help either.

“... So why did Floyd get a whole pizza to himself again?”

“Because he went to a pizzeria without permission and bought it with his own money Ace. If it makes you feel better, once we get back, he has to write a 15-page essay.”

“... Not gonna lie, that DOES make me feel better.”

“I’d feel better if he… Got… OFF!” Kalim tried shoving Floyd off again, managing to budge his body just a bit. I winced, seeing the pizza box dangerously close to sliding off his lap. Deuce peered back through the rear-view mirror, but ultimately decided against intervening, trying to go back to his own nap.

“Kalim, I’d be careful if I were you. Remember, if you guys make a mess back there, you’re responsible for it.”

“I know but I miss the front seat! I feel like a sardine back here!!!” He put all his weight into the next push, managing to shove Floyd directly onto Ace, who immediately flailed.

“HEY!” Floyd was shoved back, now starting to reenter the waking world and confused, as he was shoved about again, the box slipping from his lap.

“MY PIZZA!!!”

The entire car went silent, hearing the box crash to the ground. Divus was already prepared to pull over.

“... It’s okay! The box didn’t open!”

And everyone collectively sighed.


	8. Night Two- Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's getting settled in for the night's stay... And it's not that peaceful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what I MIGHT do's like. Write two different versions of the next chapter because of the different POVs but I'll have to see how I feel about that lmaoo. Anyway not gonna lie I'm probably gonna have too much fun with the next chapter for this >:3c
> 
> (... I need to go to bed :' ) )
> 
> Anyway! Thank you for reading, and I hope you have a nice day/night!

Save Kalim, the boys’ reactions to the overly-fancy-and-expensive hotel was about the same as mine…

(Except the anxiety and shame for Ace and Floyd. What I would give to have the lack of anxiety that those boys had.)

I could already tell Divus was legitimately considering child leashes at this point, grabbing Ace and Kalim by the scruff of their collars before they could run off who-knows-where into the sprawling lobby beyond as we continued to the front desk. (Sadly, he needed at least one hand to sign, so Kalim was reluctantly freed, the boy immediately making a break for the hotel pantry.)

“Reservation under ‘Divus Crewel,’ and make it quick.”

“(Divus!)”

“(Oh, don’t act like it hasn’t been a long day…)” Soon enough, the keys were dropped into bright-red hands, and we headed for the elevator…

“Hey Prof. Crewel! Can I get some chips?”

“No chips! Elevator now, pup!”

“Aww…” Despite his disappointment, he followed, squeezing him and his belongings into the tightly-pack elevator right before it closed. “Can I at least press the button?”

“Sure. Floor 42.” The button was pressed with a dramatic flair, and up the elevator went, slowly dinging by with each and every room. We hadn’t even gotten to room 10 and grumbles were already filling the cab.

“Couldn’t you have gotten a floor closer to the ground?!”

“Yeah! This is taking foreverrrr…”

“If only SOMEONE had gotten me chips, this would’ve been a more quiet ride~”

“You guys! Don’t be rude!”

“If you puppies don’t want to make the ride, you’re more than allowed to ask the concierge if you can sleep in the lobby.”

“... Elevators are great, huh Prof. Crewel?”

“We’re going so high~”

“Those were Solchips, they aren’t even THAT good!”

Deuce just sighed. Me too Deuce.

\-----------

After what felt like an eternity, we’d finally arrived on our floor. It was a bloodbath to escape the elevator, but eventually, we’d wandered through the long hall towards our room. (There were… Very few doors on this floor.)

“Alright! I won’t have a single one of you trashing this place like it’s your dorms! I don’t care if there’s Housekeeping, you WILL be cleaning up every mess you make!” I pat the man on the shoulder, leaning close to his ear.

“(Professor Crewel, how about we actually get into the room before laying ground rules?)”

“(... Good idea.) Alright! Let’s figure out where you pups will be sleeping.” The card was swiped, and immediately he was barreled over. (I’d just barely managed to catch him in time…)

“BAD PUPPIES! GET BACK HERE!!!”

… Unsurprisingly, their bags were tossed on the floor without a care in the world.

While Divus stormed about fetching the boys, I took the time to admire this next hotel room. It felt just as grand as the one before, but this time, there was a more… Relaxing, atmosphere to it (which was MUCH appreciated. No ridiculously-priced vases around to shatter!)

Oh, but it still reeked of wealth despite that. This room had an entire living room… A kitchen as well, with barstools by the counter… And many, many doors in sight… One such door opened, Divus dragging out (a struggling) Ace by the collar, and Kalim over the shoulder.

“Spade! Leech! You have five seconds to get to the living room before I drag you out myself!” Kalim lightly beat upon his back, trying to squirm out of his grip.

“PUT ME DOWN!!! … Also you’re actually pretty tall Prof. Crewel!”

“Thank you Kalim, now DOWN!”

“GAH!!!” I flinched as Kalim was thrown onto the couch with little grace, bouncing upon the shiny leather. “HEY!!! … Actually, that was kinda fun, can you toss me again?!”

“NO! NO TOSSING!” Kalim pouted, but if someone was going to enforce the rules even a shred, it was going to be me damnit! (Didn’t stop Crewel from tossing Ace onto it either… At least it wasn’t from the shoulder.) Within moments, Deuce and Floyd joined the rest, Crewel straightening his clothes before shifting into Professor Mode.

“Alright! Now that everyone’s present, listen well! I won’t be repeating myse-”

“You say that a lot Professor Crewel~”

“... Interrupt me again and that 15-page essay will turn into 20, Leech. Anyway…” He paused again, smiling as they remained quiet. “I expect you four not just as students of Night Raven College, but MY students, to be on your best behavior during this stay. If you make a mess, clean it. If you break something, admit to it. And if you try to buy anything under my name? I’ll know about it. I made sure to inform the front desk before we arrived that all purchases under my name will require a password, and to inform me if any failed attempts are made.”

I saw at least one student winch from the last part, but it was for the best… 

“Now! Before anyone asks! No, you cannot go to the pool or confectionary down in the lobby. We’re here to rest, not get a sugar high and drown. We will also be ordering Room Service for dinner, and I will be ordering you something healthy. You four have already been gorging on enough treats as it was today. There will also be a curfew. Every one of you is expected to be in bed by ten sharp, no later, no less.” Annnnnnd there went the rest of them. “Alright, with that, let’s figure out who’s sleeping where… And no one’s getting the Master Bedroom except Mx. [Name] and I.”

“DAMNIT!”

“LANGUAGE, PUP.”

Eventually, we’d found the second bedroom. It was a wide room, two identical bunk beds on either side of the room, matching dressers, and a table smack in the middle with some assorted hotel freebies (pens, notepads, the like.) It was honestly a pretty nice room! … Though I could tell another bloodbath was about to begin...

“... Alright you four! There’s a bed for everyone, so make sure you RESPECTFULLY talk over who gets what bunk!”

… Well. I tried.

Not even a second later screams and shouts filled the air. Boys who attempted to climb into the top bunk were torn down the ladder, bags were thrown with the intent to injure… I looked at Divus, yet he simply shrugged, not even bothering to hide his smirk.

“They’ll figure it out eventually.”

\-----------

Well, he was right, and miraculously they hadn’t killed each other in the process.

Right now, the boys were watching some show or the other in the living room as Divus finished up the Room Service order. Seeing as it wasn’t completely late, I figured it wouldn’t be a bad idea to check up with Dire. Practiced fingers typed in his number, and a few rings passed…

“... Hello? Mx. [Name], is that you?”

“Hello Headmaster Crowley! I decided to call to check up on things… Unless you’re preparing to turn in right now, that is.” I resisted the urge to make an “Old Crow” joke. It wouldn’t be worth it… (Tragically. )

“No, no! Not quite yet! I’m simply taking a break from rounds at the moment! How are things on your end? Are the students continuing to behave?” I glanced back, seeing them crammed on the couch, staring dead-eyed at some horror movie playing (save Floyd, who glanced over in curiosity.)

“... Yep! Not a single complaint on our end! Also, it seems your phone’s okay from the whole fiasco on the bus earlier!”

“Oh, it was QUITE the miracle! I was right to splurge on this new phone case! It’s not as fancy as I would prefer, but it saved me quite the pretty penny~” Before I could respond, a finger tapped my shoulder. I turned back, seeing Floyd.

“Hey Mx. [Name], is that Headmaster Crowley? Can I talk to Jade and Azul? I miss them…” … I’d never seen the boy look so sad… M-my heartstrings…

“... Um, Headmaster, are Jade Leech or Azul Ashengrotto nearby? Floyd Leech wants to talk to them for a bit.”

“Hm? Why, they’re in the next room over! … Though, I must say I’m quite against the idea of lending my phone out to students again…” From how close he stood, Floyd could hear.

“Pleeeeeeease Mx. [Name]?”

“(... Oh, alright, give me a minute!) ... That’s understandable, Headmaster, but surely someone as GENEROUS and KIND as you could make even one last exception…” I could hear him humming against the speaker, muttering about how “that IS quite true…”

“... Alright! I’ll allow it! A moment, please~” Floyd was all smiles after that, eagerly taking the phone from me, and skipping to another room as I heard Azul take over the call.

You know… Despite everything, they were all pretty good boys.”

\-----------

“Room Service!” 

At the knock, the predatory gaze of four hungry boys were at the door. Divus didn’t look up from his magazine.

“Door’s open.”

A cart was wheeled into the room, the hotel attendant placing each and every plate onto the kitchen counter, along with two steaming teapots.

“May I get anything else for you?”

“That’ll be all. Your tip’s on the counter.” With that, they were gone. One by one, the couch was abandoned, the barstools filled instead as the covered plates were snatched.

“Did you puppies wash your hands first?” … One by one, the barstools were abandoned, the boys fighting over each other to the bathroom (and completely ignoring the kitchen sink in their struggle,) before returning to their seats. Ace shot a glare at Divus, who hadn’t moved from his seat.

“NOW can we eat?”

“I don’t know, CAN you?” 

“... MAY we eat, Prof. Crewel?”

“I didn’t hear a ‘please.’” Four different voices groaned.

“MAY WE PLEASE EAT, PROFESSOR!?”

“Of course, you didn’t have to ask.” They all groaned, but decided to drop the grudge… That is, until they uncovered the plates. Kalim was the first to gasp in horror at the sight before him.

“Wha- steamed fish and veggies!? How could you DO this to us Professor Crewel?!” Ace was quick to jump on, looking at his plate in disgust.

“YEAH! We’re at some fancy shmancy place! Why couldn’t you have gotten… Hey Kalim what do rich people eat.”

“Hey why are you asking ME?!”

“Because you’re rich, idiot.”

“Oh. Well one time we went on a trip to the Southern Islands and I got a whole bucket of crab legs! It was SO awesome…”

“It SOUNDS awesome! … SO WHY DIDN’T YOU GET US SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!” Floyd didn’t even bother acknowledging the two, more focused on his fish, while Deuce could only sigh.

“You guys, Professor Crewel and Mx. [Name]’ve already done a lot for us! Don’t be ungrateful!” Both boys shot a glare at Deuce.

“I don’t care, I want answers!”

“Yeah! I would’ve ordered my food myself if I knew it was gonna be THIS.” His book was finally closed, Divus looking back at the two in exhaustion.

“As I said, you puppies have already had too many treats today! Eating one healthy meal isn’t going to kill you… Besides, Mx. [Name] even said you could share the box of scones on the counter for dessert, so it’s not like you don’t have sweets.” The two fumed, looking over the table, before a realization was made. Ace and Kalim exchanged smiles, before looking back at Divus, who’d returned to his book.

“Hey Prof. Crewel… Where’s YOUR dinner?”

“I haven’t ordered it yet. I was going to order alongside Mx. [Name] when they finish their conversation with the Headmaster. Why is it of your concern, pup?” 

“Well… Mx. [Name]’s GOTTA be awfully tired from today… And talking to that old crow? Practically EXHAUSTED… Wouldn’t it be nice if they could enjoy a nice, fancy dinner…?” Kalim snickered, quickly hopping on.

“Yeah! Even with candlelights and all that! It’d make for an awfully romantic evening~ Plus you wouldn’t have to deal with us!” Divus made the mistake of glancing away from his book.

They had him trapped.

“... Do you really expect me to leave YOU FOUR all alone in a hotel room with no one to watch?”

“Why, of COURSE not! We’re merely making the offer! Even WE can behave sometimes, you know! … Unless… No... Prof. Crewel… You don’t think we’re BAD puppies, do you?”

“You are, trying to manipulate your teacher like this.”

“We aren’t trying to manipulate you! We’re just trying to make sure you and Mx. [Name] have a nice time Professor!”

He glared.

And they stared back.

“I’m not an idiot you two. You’re not the first students to try and pull a trick like this, and you won’t be the last. The only reason I’m even WILLING to go along with this little stunt is because unlike normal, there’s only four of you instead of an entire floor.”

“Wait, seriously?!”

“Then that means…!”

“If I come back and find all hell’s broken loose, there WILL be severe consequences, do you understand me?” Despite the deathly seriousness to his tone, the two didn’t seem to care, Floyd finally looking up from his fish with an unreadable expression, which Deuce looked exhausted.

“HELL YEAH!”

“THANKS PROF. CREWEL!”

“Language! … I’ll leave the spare room key here, but only use it in case of an emergency. Now excuse me while I update Mx. [Name] on the change of plans...” 

As soon as the Master Bedroom door closed, the snickering began.

\-----------

“Puppy? Are you done talking to Dire?” I turned back, smiling as Divus closed the door behind him.

“Just finished, actually! He had… Quite a few stories to tell…”

“I’d bet. I’m sure he was grateful for the opportunity to ramble on! … Anyway… How would you feel about going out tonight?” My breath hitched, his cold gloves shocking me as he playfully tucked a stray strand behind my ear with a mischievous smile.

“Divus… Did you forget we have four students in the living room???”

“Of course not! If anything, THEY were the ones to make the suggestion. Normally I wouldn't agree, but there ARE only four of them… Besides…” I was tugged into his embrace, the man nuzzling into my shoulder. “I’ve been dealing with people all day… I wanna be spoiled a bit~... Is that so wrong to ask of you, my cute little puppy?” Oh god… The kisses were starting…

“H-hey… No… You bastard you know this isn’t faaaaaaair…”

“I’ll stop if you say yes~”

“Nooooo…”

“Wrong answer~”

“Stoooooop~… Okay, fine! But not for long!”

“Good puppy~! There’s a new outfit for you in my suitcase, so be quick~”

“... You’d planned this, didn’t you?”

“Not the student part, but yes.” 

\-----------

I’d barely finished changing before I was yanked out the door, promises of good behavior loosely tossed about before I was dragged away into the elevator. Immediately, I was pinned against the wall, soft lips playfully pressing against my own.

“Professor Crewel~ It hasn’t even been five minutes~” I could barely get my words out between the assault of kisses, from my face to my collarbone.

“It’s still been too long.”

“Oh, you can behave a bit longer, can’t you? It’s only one more night, after all… (Besides, we’re in an elevator.)” With a pout, he pulled away after one last kiss, but the contact didn’t cease. It simply changed as his arm wrapped around my own.

“Alright~ Just for you I’ll try… Don’t be surprised if I get another hotel room though.”

“Oh you…!” With a playful smack on the arm, we both laughed, eager for the tiny moment of reprieve to come…

“... You don’t REALLY trust them, do you.”

“Nope, but if they burn the place to the ground, it’s not MY problem.”

\-----------

“... Alright! It’s been ten minutes since they’ve left! They’re gone for sure~” Sinister cackling seeped into the silence of the hotel room, until it overflowed into it’s every wall.

“Now… Just what should we do first?”


	9. Night Two- Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the professors are away, the students will... Make bad life choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was SO EXCITED to write this chapter then. Lost track of time and then it was October LMAOO. I originally wanted to post this in one part but it was already like 8+ pages on Docs so I was just like. Hm. Let's just post it as separate chapters.
> 
> Anyway! Thank you for reading, and I hope you have a nice day/night!

“... Alright! It’s been ten minutes since they’ve left! They’re gone for sure~” Sinister cackling seeped into the silence of the hotel room, until it overflowed into it’s every wall.

“Now… Just what should we do first?”

“...”

“...”

“... I didn’t think we’d get this far…” Sighs filled the room, harshly cut through by a stray giggle. Everyone turned to Floyd, who was smiling like normal.

“I got an idea~ Let’s say we have an hour or two before they come back. That’s enough time to hit the pool, order some pizza, and buy a bunch of sweets before getting caught~” The long-coveted pool had been forgotten until now, the entire group realizing just what potential the night held… Except Deuce.

“How exactly do you expect us to pay for all this?! Sure, we could probably split a pizza, but out of all of us, Kalim’s probably the only one who could afford the confectionery at all!” Ace glanced at Kalim, who shook his head.

“Nah ah! I lost the front seat because of you guys, and I remember what you said about the Playplace Floyd!”

“Oh come on!” 

“No regrets about that~ But anyway, don’t worry~ None of us would be paying a thing!” From his pocket, Floyd pulled out a notepad, embellished with the signature logo of the hotel. “We won’t be paying a cent! It’ll all be on the house, courtesy of our beloved Headmaster…” 

“Wait, what?”

“Huh?”

“... Why do I not like where this is going…” Floyd flipped over the notepad, revealing messy handwriting. It was still obvious as a phone number, though.

“I asked Mx. [Name] if I could talk to Jade and Azul earlier, and left so I could ask what type of pizza they wanted! All we have to do now is get the Headmaster to give us his credit card info, then we’ll be swimming in riches~ Oh, but we gotta buy everything quick. He’s probably dumb enough to give it out, but smart enough to notice any suspicious purchases…” Deuce just looked on in horror.

“Are… Are you saying you want us to steal his CREDIT CARD INFO?!”

“Yeah~” 

“YOU’VE GOTTA BE INSANE! THAT’S ACTUALLY ILLEGAL, WE CAN’T DO THAT! RIGHT GUYS?!”

“... Eh, I’m down!”

“Yeah, me too!”

“WHAT THE HELL’S WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?!” They all simply shrugged, before Ace grabbed his phone.

“Oh man, what’s the most expensive thing at Little Monarch’s… I wanna make that old crow regret ever trying to expel me!”

“Ooh, do they still have that pretzel pizza?! I want one of those!”

“Hey now~ We gotta get his card info first! So… Who’s calling?” It was now they all froze, knowing this was the most pivotal step to their plan… If they screwed up, best case scenario, they hung up, and Headmaster Crowley would never connect the dots. Worst case… Ace took a deep breath.

“... I got this. I’ve got nothing to lose.”

“Ace, you idiot! What if Riddle hears about this?!”

“Then I’ll fight that half-pint again if he tries anything!”

“You say that as if you WON last time you fought him.”

“Oh, just shut up already! If all you’re going to do’s criticize everything, then just stay out of this!” Deuce was ready to retort, but stopped, gritting his teeth in anger.

“... You know what? FINE! You guys do whatever, just know I have NOTHING to do with this!” Snatching his pillow from the couch, he whacked Ace over the head before storming off to the guest suite, ignoring the swearing behind him.

“... Better than a cauldron, I guess. Anyway, who’s phone we using?” Floyd simply smiled, pointing to the hotel telephone, before tossing the notepad at Ace.

“... Alright… You’ve got this Ace…”

“I’d hope so~”

“Yeah! So don’t screw up!”

“... Thanks guys.”

\-----------

One ring. He could feel the anxiety seeping in…

Two rings… He tried his best to ignore the two pairs of eyes on him…

Three rings…

“... Hm? Hello? Who is it?” … Showtime.

“Hello there! Have I reached a ‘Dire Crowley?’ Floyd quickly covered Kalim’s mouth, stopping the boy from laughing at the awkwardly deep pitch Ace had suddenly adopted. There was a pause over the speaker, Ace resisting the urge to hang up every second of it…

“... Why, indeed it is! May I know who I have the pleasure of speaking to?” He had to hold back a sigh of relief.

“W-well sir! I’m… Wynn Drider! Lawyer! For estates and such. Now, I’ve called you today to inform you that a local noble in the country, (ah, my country, specifically!) has heard of your kindness and generosity, all renowned in the entirety of Twisted Wonderland! They say you even give the Great Sea Witch a run for her money!” … There was no way he could be buying this…

“... Oh… Oho ho~ Such praise is incredibly kind, and deserved, Mr. Drider~ I am indeed that kind and generous of a man~ … Now, just how may I help such a charming man such as yourself?” … This old crow really was an idiot…

“Glad you asked! You see, we’ve run into quite the problem… The lord I’m currently working with, (who wishes to remain anonymous!!!) has been wanting to invest in a certain stock for quite some time… However! It’s out of the country, meaning that if he made the trip himself to invest, it could reflect poorly on his image at this current time… Which is where you come in, good sir!”

“Oh???”

“We’d heard of your kindness, and just KNEW you were the perfect person to help us with our problem! If we were to transfer the funds for the stock to a citizen’s account, and buy it in his own name, why, the benefits we both reap would be endless! You’d be compensated QUITE handsomely for your cooperation, and the lord’s reputation would remain intact!”

“Handsomely, you say… I quite like the sound of that!”

“Wonderful! All you’ll need to do is lend me your credit card details, expiration date, and the three numbers in the back included so we may transfer the funds to your account!”

… It was suddenly dead silent… Seconds, and soon minutes seemed to pass by, the three boys exchanging glances, two uneasy, one unreadable…

“... Apologies for the delay! I had a bit of difficulty finding my card… You’ve caught me during quite the busy trip, you know! Oh, but for someone as wonderful as me, it’s no problem at all! Now, the number is…” At Ace’s gesture, Kalim got to work, writing down each and every number that was read out, until they had everything they needed. “... Is that everything, Mr. Drider?”

“A moment please… And yes, it is! Thank you very much for your cooperation, Mr. Crowley! We’ll transfer the funds in the morning, so just rest tight until then! Good evening to you, He-err, I mean, Mr. Crowley! Apologies for that, I saw my coworker Herald pass by.”

“Good evening to you as well, Mr. Drider! I look forward to my share of the profits~”

And then he hung up.

“... Dude… THAT ACTUALLY WORKED!!!”

“HELL YEAH!!!”

“Hooray~~~ Now let’s wait a bit before placing the order! If we do it now, he could see the charge, and cut our night short. Let’s make sure our beloved Headmaster’s far in dreamland by then…”

\-----------

Hearing the cheers from outside the room, Deuce fumed, pulling the pillow tighter against his ears to try drawing out the sound more…

“Idiots… Haah… You have nothing to do with this Deuce, they can’t expel you for this…”

It seemed hours had passed by, but eventually the cheers started to die down, followed by a carelessly slammed door.

… And then he was alone. 

Finally, his grip on the pillow loosened, and with a sigh, he rolled over to sleep…

“...”

“......”

“.........”

“... No, you know what! I don’t need them to have fun! I’ll have fun by myself, WITHOUT breaking the rules!” Blankets were tossed off (and promptly fixed from guilt) as Deuce stormed back into the Living Room, finding it dead empty. 

“... They really did leave, did they…” … It felt uncomfortable, being in such an expensive room with no one else… 

But if no one else was here… Then he didn’t need to fight for control of the remote…

Which means no one would be able to stop him from watching that new movie on channel 23…

\-----------

“CANNONBALL!!!” The moment Kalim jumped in, water splashed all over the large pool, tufts of white hair soon breaching the water, alongside a wide smile. “You guys! The water feels great!”

“All right!!! We even got the pool all to ourselves, this is great!!!” Ace dropped his bag right next to Kalim’s, Floyd’s soon following. “Move out of the way Kalim! WOO HOO!!!”

“WAIT WAIT AHHH-” He’d almost managed to duck away in time, yet it was too late, Ace landing in the exact spot he was in. Red soon seeped into the water as they both resurfaced, making both of them gasp in horror, patting over their bodies…

“... OH! IT’S JUST MY MAKEUP!” Ace pulled his hand from his face, revealing the red paint now leaking onto his wet hands.

“Oh thank go-”

And then there was that very specific, very concerning laughter that could only come from a Leech itself, before they both crashed back into the pool. Floyd falling onto them. (Luckily, the water muffled their screams, otherwise someone might have come to investigate.

“GET OFF IDIOT! THAT COULD'VE HURT!” Ace fumbled around Floyd, who’s fair skin slowly melted into a sea-green, spotted with pale scales.

“It kinda did… My arm…”

“My bad~” They both knew he didn’t actually care, watching him dive in, tail swishing behind him. A shudder ran through Kalim.

“... Why do I feel like I’ll regret this?”

“Wh-what’re you talking about?! If anyone’s regretting anything, it’s GOTTA be Deuce. I bet he’s probably bored out of his mind watching shopping channels or something…”

\-----------

‘If you decide to leave, I won’t hold you back, nor will I plead with you… But Anthony, mark my words! If you get on that train, it’s OVER between us! If you regret this decision, no matter how hard you try, how hard you may cry… I will NEVER, love you again.’

‘Shelia…! You can’t be serious! After all the time we’ve spent together, you would really say something so cruel?!”’

‘Cruel?! I’ll show you cruel!” The lone viewer gasped, hearing the dramatic slap resound through the room. “Cruel is ditching not just me, but your CHILD for some convoluted heist that’s sure to fail! Cruel is leaving me alone all those nights, while you went out to plot and scheme with those “friends” of yours, leaving me scared and worried of where you’d gone… And cruel… Is leaving me, despite me still loving you, despite me wanting, TRYING to forgive you… Saying I’m cruel? Ha, unbelievable…’ 

He took a sip of his water, almost spilling it on himself, only for the horrid protag to grate his nerves again.

“Anthony… You idiot...!” He genuinely hated Anthony despite being the main character, he truly did… Yet he couldn’t turn away, wanting to know if he’d truly get onto that train, sacrificing his love, his life… Everything.

And then it went to commercial break.

“DAMNIT!”

\-----------

“... I dunno man… Ah, it’s probably nothing! Hey, how about we play Marlo Poyo? We have enough players for it after all!” That was the exact moment Floyd decided to breach the water, scaring the both of them.

“Marlo Poyo? What’s that?” Ace shook off the scare quicker, so he answered first.

“It’s this game where one person’s ‘It,’ and they have to close their eyes and try to find the other players. The person who’s It calls out ‘Marlo,’ and the other players have to respond with ‘Poyo.’” Kalim cut off, eager to explain the rest.

“Yeah! And the player who’s it’s gotta catch another player so THEY can be it! It’s pretty fun! You in Floyd?” … A shudder went down Kalim’s spine again, but he ignored it.

“Sure~ Who’s it?” The three did rock paper scissors, with Ace losing (again, much to his annoyance,) so he was It.

“Alright! You guys better watch out, cause I ain’t gonna be It for long!” So he closed his eyes, the other two quickly swimming away.

“MARLO.”

“POYO!” Ace began to wade through the pool, quickly coming to Kalim’s side. The boy quickly scooted away toward Floyd’s side.

“MARLO!”

“POYO!” Floyd swiftly swam away, yet the sudden rush of waves alerted Ace, making him change paths, much to Kalim’s relief. (He was getting too close to the deep side of the pool for his liking.)

“MARLO!”

“POYO!” A wet smack resounded through the air, Ace cackling in triumph.

“GOTCHA!” Floyd merely laughed, closing his eyes.

“Guess it’s my turn then~” He waited for a few precious seconds, giving the two enough time to get away. “Marlo~”

“POYO!” Ace went to one end, Kalim went to the other. Though his eyes were closed, Floyd’s head turned as if he were looking around, before diving beneath…

… It was actually kinda hard to tell where he went, since he blended so well with the pool tile beneath. It wasn’t until he resurfaced, FAR too close for Kalim’s liking, where he was able to place Floyd’s location again.

“Marlo~”

“POYO!”

“P-Poyo…” Floyd dived back down, but Kalim didn’t bother waiting, quickly swimming away. At this point, he’d long since left the shallow end of the pool, and was heading towards the deeper end…

“GYAH!!!” Floyd popped up merely a few feet from his left, his jaws gleaming as he smiled.

“Marlo…~”

“POYO!”

“P-po… yo…” … He needed to leave this pool. He didn’t wait for Floyd to dive back in, swimming as fast as humanly possible to the nearest exit ladder, only relaxing once his foot was placed on the first rung.

“Haah… Haah… Oh thank go-”

“FOUND YOU!!! AHA HA!!!”

There wasn’t even time to scream before he was dragged down into the depths of the pool, unable to fight against the inhumanly strong arms that kept him locked in place, unable to do anything but listen to the eel’s cackling…

\-----------

“No…”

Deuce couldn’t believe his eyes. 

Anthony… He REALLY did it. He really showed his face back at Shelia’s house after he willingly abandoned her, after EVERYTHING that happened, thinking it would all be okay… If HE were Shelia, he’d already have dropped a cauldron on him!

‘DO YOU THINK IT MATTERS THAT I WAS WRONG, THAT YOUR PLAN SUCCEEDED?!’

“GET HIM SHELIA!!!”

‘SO WHAT IF YOU SUCCEEDED?! I COULD CARE LESS MR. JONES!’

‘Shelia… Don’t call me that please…’

“CALL HIM A DEADBEAT INSTEAD!”

The furious lady continued to go off at the man, Deuce taking another sip of water, completely invested in the story.

\-----------

The moment he was freed, Kalim crawled out of the pool, hacking up his lungs.

The moment he could breathe again, he glared at Floyd, who resurfaced with a smile, laughing as if nothing had happened.

“What is WRONG with you?! I could’ve drowned!!!”

“I was just playing around~”

“I DON’T CARE!!!” Ace finally swam up from the opposite end of the pool, the screaming luring him over.

“Yo, what’s going on???” Kalim got to his feet, ready to gather his belongings.

“I’M GOING BACK TO THE ROOM! I don’t care if I get pizza or not, it’s not worth almost DROWNING for!!!” And thus he stomped off, leaving the two alone in the pool. For a moment, Ace considered if he should return too…

“... Yo Floyd, you think it’s safe to order pizza now?”

“Yeah~ And then we can hit the confectionary while waiting for the delivery~”

… He made that stupid call, he’s getting his damn pizza.

\-----------

He’d just recovered from sobbing when there was a knock at the door.

He knew it couldn’t have been Professor Crewel or Mx. [Name], since they would’ve just used their keycard, so it had to be the others…

“Deuce! Deuce are you there?!” … Yep, it was them, or at least Kalim. Deuce made sure to wipe his lingering tears away one last time before opening it.

“... What happened??? You look awful…”

“Yeah. I almost died. Anyway what’re you doing?”

“... Wait, what do you mean you almost DIED.” Kalim squeezed through the doorway, eager to change out of his soaked clothes and into something dry.

“We were playing Marlo Poyo and Floyd almost drowned me, so I decided to come here and chill with you! I would’ve gotten pizza, but we didn’t even get that far… Anyway you got any snacks left from the convenience store?”

… Yeah. Staying up here was the right thing to do…


	10. Night Two- Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More bad life choices are made...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legit had an idea with it, struggled, and legit scrapped it to restart. Also, this ended a COMPLETELY different way than I planned LMAOOO rip to my sons.
> 
> Also I'm pretty sure this is like. The LONGEST chapter of anything I've ever written. That was not planned at all LMAOO. Anyway thank you for being patient, and I hope you enjoy!

Deuce couldn’t help but feel a little irritated, watching as Kalim practically tossed himself onto the couch, snatching up the remote.

“Ooh, I think Channel 42 should have horror movies! We should watch one of those! Ooh, or mayb-HEY!” Kalim acted as if Deuce had stolen his CHILD, making sure the other couldn’t reach the remote.

“Look. Since you decided not to go through with using the card, and. Almost died… I won’t rat you out. But I’M gonna be in charge of the remote! If you got a problem with that, then you can go to sleep, got it?!” The other boy groaned, but made no effort to reach for the remote.

“Okay, okay! So mean… But better than nothing, I guess! So what’re we watching?!” Kalim watched as Deuce typed in his desired channel, the excitement draining from his face.

“Channel 13?! Dude, isn’t that where they play all those cheesy rom-coms?!” 

“Yeah. You got a problem with that…?” Within moments, Kalim was stiff in his seat, avoiding the threatening pitch of Deuce’s voice.

“Nope! Not at all! Man I love rom-coms. Love it when they. Rom those coms.”

“Good. So no complaining.”

No amount of acting could hide Kalim’s disappointment as the title shot slowly began to play.

\-----------

One beep… Two beeps…

“Oh? Who is it? (At such a late hour, as well…)” Hearing the House Leader’s voice, Floyd broke into smiles.

“Heyyy Azul~ Guess who got the Headmaster’s credit card info~” Floyd ignored Ace mumbling under his breath about how “he was stealing his credit.”

“Oh? Impressive, Floyd~ Then I suppose this call could only mean…”

“Pizza time~ Now hurry up and tell me what you guys want! We don’t have all night, you know~”

“Hm… Well, I must admit, I’m in the mood for… Oh, Jade, what was it called, the one with all the vegetables?” Though it was quiet, they could still make out the next voice from the speaker.

“That would be supreme, Azul. I do wonder HOW you managed to forget that, considering the Lounge serves it…”

“Oh, hush! It’s been a long day…”

“Hm? That’s right! Floyd, did you hear what happened to Azul on the bus earlier? Rosehearts and Viper got into a fight, and our poor, little Azul got caught in the scuffle… He was elbowed right in the face, and then his glasses shattered to pieces!”

“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

“S-STOP!!! IT’S ALREADY BAD ENOUGH I CAN BARELY MAKE OUT A LAMP, I DON’T NEED THIS IN MY LIFE RIGHT NOW!!!”

“I don’t recall asking if you needed it, Azul, but I will keep this in mind so I may ignore it.”

“Wait... Azul, ain’t you got spares?” It went completely silent, save Jade’s silent snicker.

“That’s the best part! Apparently, he’d put his spare pair into your bag by mistake! So until tomorrow, he’s blind as a cavefish! (Also, before I forget... Floyd, would it alright for me to have my own pizza?)”

“ AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! (And yeah, yeah! Otherwise I know Azul’s gonna complain about all the mushrooms!) You guys need anything else?”

“Hm… What do you think, Azul?”

“Well Jade, for starters, I hate you both. But business-wise... Don’t you think something to drink would be wonderful? After all, we’ve given our beloved Headmaster plenty of free drinks before… I believe it’s time he returned the favor~”

“Wonderful idea...Hehehe.”

“O~kay~ I gotta go, so I’ll see you guys tomorrow~ Bye bye~”

“Farewell, Floyd~”

“Good night, brother.”

*Beep!*

“... FINALLY! Can we order the damn pizza now?!”

“Yeah! I’ll put in the order for Azul and Jade, so you make our order!” The two boys took out their phones, already opened to the pizza site. It was quiet, save for jubilant humming as they tapped furiously at their screens…

“... Yo, Floyd! What kinda pizza you want?”

“Anchovies and olives! Oh, make that with EXTRA anchovies!”

“Sounds disgusting, but sure… O~kay, I’ll toss in some two-liters and… That should be good! Ahh, while I’d like to order more, we wouldn’t have the time to finish that… So while we wait, let’s go ahead and place an order for the confectionary! They should do mobile orders on the app, so by the time we get to the lobby, we can just pick it up!”

“Alright~” With a dramatic tap, the second order was sent, Floyd peering over Ace’s shoulder to look through the confectionary’s site. “Oh man, they got all sorts of things… And so many types of fudge! That sounds real yummy!”

“Ooh they even got those fancy caramel apples too~ I haven’t had one of those in years! Definitely gotta get one of those~”

Furious tapping started up once more, the silence of the pool area soon becoming overwhelmed by the taps and laughs of the two boys…

\-----------

‘P-please… Stay away from me…!’

‘I understand you’re afraid, but please, calm down! I have no desire to harm you, sir!’ The man finally opened his eyes, finding not his… Well, now ex best friend who’d tried to kill him only a moment before, but… Someone else. Someone who seemed to be about his age, with beautiful white locks that seemed to glow in the dim-moonlight that gently shone through the ragged curtains. Despite the adrenaline running through his veins, he couldn’t help but lose his breath at the sight of the other man…

‘Y-you… Who…’ Said adrenaline was now beginning to crash, and hard, leaving him unable to do anything but gasp for breath. However, a gloved hand was extended to him, helping to raise him to his feet, and soon be supported on the other’s shoulders.

‘I’m… Not sure what has happened to you, nor am I sure why. All I know is that I was quite surprised to hear screams in these halls. They’ve been abandoned for many years… Before you explain, you should rest a while. If what ails you remains, you’ll need your energy for it… Oh! Where are my manners?! I’m… Well, I don’t actually remember my name…’

Kalim seemed almost offended.

“How does he not remember his own name!?”

“SHHH!”

“Don’t you ‘SHHH’ ME! It’s a legit question! Did he like, get amnesia or something??? I feel like that’s something important they should tell us!” 

“... Okay, fair. I dunno, maybe they’ll bring it up later in the movie since it’s only been on for a short while.”

“True… Also, I THOUGHT THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A ROM-COM! I dunno about you, but I think MOST Rom-Coms don’t have MURDER ATTEMPT in the first 15 minutes!”

“I-Why do you think I know the answer?! I’m just as confused as you are…” Despite their confusion, the two boys snuggled back into the mess of pillows and blankets. They had no idea what was going on, but… They were already too invested…

*Beep! Beep! Beeeeeeeeep!*

“GWAH!”

“GYAH!”

Both gazes turned away from the screen, looking directly at the phone that blared through the room… Fear filled every inch of Kalim’s body as it continued to ring.

“Y… You don’t think Professor Crewel found out, do you…?”

“... Only one way to find out…” It was a struggle, escaping the thick of the sheets, but Deuce managed, plucking the phone from its perch…

“... Hello…?”

“Oh, Deuce! I was beginning to wonder if you’d all gone to bed already!” He immediately relaxed, realizing it was Mx. [Name].

“Oh, no. Kalim and I are just watching some movies… Ah! I totally forgot about the curfew!”

“Oh, don’t worry about it! We’re on a trip after all! Besides, if you’re tired in the morning, you can always nap in the car… Oh, that’s not why I called! I talked a little to Professor Crewel, and he said if you two wanted to order Room Service, feel free! … Hm? … Okay, correction. He said “I’m only letting you get Room Service because Mx. [Name] asked me too, (which we both know is a lie but sure Crewel.)” Anyway he said as long as you don’t be greedy, you can get you guys some nice treats, alright?” 

Was it true? Was this fate indirectly rewarding him for his good behavior?

“A-ah, thank you very much, Mx. [Name]!!! We’ll be sure to clean up whatever we get afterwards!”

“Okay! Anyway, the code’s 10102D, now I gotta go! You boys continue to behave, alright?”

“Of course! Enjoy the rest of your evening, Mx. [Name!]!!!” And thus the line ended, and Deuce turned to Kalim.

“Mx. [Name] gave us the code for Room Service and said we could get something.”

“HELL YEAH!”

“Don’t get greedy.”

“Boo… Wait wAIT DEUCE THE COMMERCIAL’S BREAK’S ALMOST OVER!!!”

“GYAH!”

\-----------

Even though only five or so minutes had passed, Ace was beginning to grow anxious, checking the time again as they continued down the elevator..

“Ugh… I know it hasn’t been that long, but dammit! I don’t wanna get caught by Prof. Crewel! What if he makes ME write a report too?! Or even worse, makes me clear the entire storage room?!” Floyd seemed more amused by Ace’s anxiety than anything, seeing his reflection through the glass walls of the elevator.

“Oh, the storage room ain’t too bad! Just gotta make sure you don’t break anything or he’ll kill you! I heard the last student who screwed up was expelled the next day, and he had a new coat to show for it…~”

“DUDE SHUT UP! I DON’T WANNA HEAR THAT! … But also that’s a lie, right…?”

“Hmmmm, I’ll let you believe that~” Of course, it was, but it was funnier this way. “Hey~ We’re finally here! You get the sweets, and I’ll get the pizza, Crab Lad~”

“The only reason I ain’t gonna say anything about the nickname this time’s cause we got no time, got it?!”

“Sure Crab Lad~” With a melodic ding, the translucent doors finally opened, revealing the grandiose lobby they’d arrived in hours before. Ace took a deep breath, shaking his nerves out before smiling.

“Alright… Let’s get ourselves some pizza!”

\-----------

‘W-what do you mean this place is haunted?! I mean… I know this castle’s been abandoned for generations, and that everyone who came in has mysteriously disappeared, and… yeah. It’s haunted, isn’t it, Edmund?’ The pale-haired man nodded gravely. “Ugh… How could tonight get any worse!? … Wait a minute… Why in Wonderland did YOU come here?! You knew beforehand so… Why???’

Edmund pondered for a moment too long, yet replied.

‘I must have had some reason for doing so… Before I lost my memory.’ Kalim scoffed, pointing at Edmund accusingly with his spoon, ice cream almost spilling from it with the action.

“Dude that’s sus! He’s GOTTA be lying!”

“Yeah, but… He’s been nothing but kind to Matthew! It’d make no sense for him to just. Suddenly stab his back. He’s gotta have SOME reason for lying… Also, could you get me some more tea?”

“I mean yeah but… You gotta wait for the commercial b-OH MY GOD!!! DEUCE DID YOU SEE THAT?!”

“HOW COULD I NOT SEE THE GIANT SUIT OF ARMOR ATTACK THEM?! GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE YOU TWO!!!”

“AHHHH!!!”

\-----------

“Ahh~ That hit the spot~ So much better than what we got earlier…” The empty pizza box was carelessly tossed into the trash, before Ace flopped back on one of the lobby’s many couches. “Man, I bet Deuce and Kalim are REALLY regretting staying back now!”

“Mmmm~” Floyd could only hum, finishing up the last of his own pizza. His own feet were kicked up on the small coffee table before them, well-polished shoes gleaming in the dim lighting the lobby had taken on. A few moments later, he finished, taking a big swig from one of the two-liters before speaking. “Man, that was good~ But I don’t wanna go back yet…”

“Me neither, but we’ve already been pushing things as it is… Besides, is there even anything else we COULD do? Aside from the sweets, that is, but I don’t think I could eat another bite... Hmm…” The two boys wondered, before Floyd had an idea…

“Well… We already gave the Headmaster a call… Why not give that honor to someone else?”

“Dude I’m not pretending to be a lawyer for a foreign prince again.”

“Nah, I just mean normal prank calls this time~ There IS a phone on the table, after all~”

“... Oh. In that case, HELL YEAH! Who we gonna call first?!”

“Hehe… How about… Firefly Squid Guy? I feel like we could get a good kick outta that!”

“Oh ho ho! I already got the perfect call in mind for that~ … Uh, you got his number?”

“I got everyone’s number…~”

“... Not gonna question it! Hand it over!” Carefully making sure each digit was correct, Ace started the call. He was honestly expecting no one to answer, so was pleasantly surprised when he heard the grouchy voice over the other end of the speaker. Floyd leaned closer, making sure he could hear too.

“Ugh… Who is it? It’s past midnight…” Clearing his throat, Ace picked up the same fake voice from earlier. 

“Hello there lucky fan! This is MC Clyde, coming at you live from 201FM!”

“Not interested.”

“Not so fast! You will be, once you hear me out~ We heard that you’re quite the fan of the new hit anime series, “I Was Transported Into Another World And Now Everyone Thinks I’m A Prophesied Hero Meant To Slay a Demonic God?!,” yes?” Ace had NO idea how the hell he managed to remember all that.

“... Go on…” HE FELL FOR IT!

“Well, Idia Shroud, is it? You have the chance to win tickets to view it’s newest movie right here in Twisted Wonderland!”

“... IWTIAWANETIAPHMTSADG doesn’t have a new movie coming out…” How the hell did he say that so fast…?

“That’s what YOU think! See, these tickets are actually to a private screening of the newest film, that only a select few can see before it truly hits theatres! But… If you really don’t want them, I SUPPOSE we could always reach another caller… Well, good evening Mr. Shr-”

“WAIT, WAIT! I WANT THE TICKETS!!!” GOT ‘IM.

“Wonderful! All you’ll have to do’s answer not one, not two, but THREE questions, and the tickets will be all yours! Ready?!”

“Y-YES! TELL ME ALREADY!” Floyd had already pulled up his phone to a site of anime trivia questions, holding it up to Ace with a sadistic smile.

“Enthusiastic, are we? First question! Who is the protagonist of the hit series, “Pastel Genetics Evangelion?!””

“Shinso Ikari.” No hesitation… Ace zipped through the site, looking for the next question. He needed to make sure Idia lost...

“CORRECT! Next question… What manga/anime series is banned in some parts of Twisted Wonderland f-”

“Fufufu… Easy! I don’t even need to hear the rest of the question~ It’s Death Post-It, right?” … Damn… This guy was a total dweeb, wasn’t he… Well, time for drastic measures!

“Correct! Which brings us to the third and final question! What was the name of the protagonist for the cult-classic show “The Tragic and Melancholic Life of The Teary-Eyed Scientist?”” The line went dead silent.

“... T-that’s… I’ve never heard of that! It’s a trick question! If it’s REALLY a cult classic, I would’ve known about it, so it must be fake!!!” Well, it WAS, but he didn’t need to know that~

“Now, now beloved caller, if you don’t know the answer, that’s okay~ It’s not like getting it wrong would mean you’re a FAKE anime fan or anything…”

“GYAH! DON’T EVEN THINK THAT! … I know this. I have to. I MUST know this, it’s, ahhhhhh… Sachiko?! Yeah, it’s GOTTA be something ironic to really send the point home! I’ll go with that!” Oh he was about to ruin this man’s whole career.

“And that! Is! Wrong! Sorry Mr. Shroud, but you won’t be winning those movie tickets, how tragic… Thank you for playing, and we hope you’ll continue to tune into our radio show! MC Clyde out!”

“W-WAIT! NO! NO NO NO! AT LEAST TELL ME THE ANSWER!!! NOOOOO-” They quickly hung up, the wails of agony growing so loud it was beginning to hurt their ears…

“... Damn, I’d hate to be his roommate tonight… So, who we calling next, Floyd, old buddy?”

“Hm… How about… Magisnapper!”

“Okay but YOU gotta make that call! If he found out it was me he wouldn’t let me live it down.”

And thus the next number was dialed.

\-----------

“Dude…”

“I…”

Both boys didn’t speak… No, they couldn’t speak, for they didn’t have the words for this plot twist. Neither did Matthew, who looked upon the other man in… Not anger, nor even betrayal but… Sadness, and who could blame them! It was clear that the two had grown close, and even almost in… Love, yet…

‘... How long… Just… How long, Edmund?’ Said man could only avert his gaze in shame, answering the question with his actions alone. ‘You… You’re one of them. You’re one of the ghosts who haunt these halls, these very same ghosts who’ve been chasing us, who… Who I’m sure killed John, even if he deserved it… You even lied about forgetting your name, didn’t you…!’

‘Matthew, I… You’re right. I won’t give you the displeasure of arguing a false truth. I am one of the ghosts who wanders these halls. The only thing I will dispute is my name. I’ve been trapped away here for so long, that even I’ve forgotten who I truly was… But, make no mistake, I’ve truly no intention of hurting you! I’ve seen many people before enter this castle, and none of them leave, all doomed to linger in these halls with the remainder of us, and… I don’t want to see such a fate befall another! Not again! If I can… Even if it’s just one person, I want them to live, to die in peace, not agony, like… Like I did…’ 

Edmund took a step forward, clearly hurt when Matthew flinched, but otherwise made no move to flee. He gently grabbed the other man’s hands, seeing his shiver from how it now froze under his touch...

‘...And if I can only save one person, I want it to be none other than you, my dear Matthew… You can scorn me, detest me, I’ve lied to you for so long, after all, but… Please, I beg of you… At least allow me to help you escape before you do. I’ll take whatever fate follows, as long as I know you’ll be safe once more…’ 

The two boys gasped at the confession, sorrow flooding deep into their veins as Matthew pulled his hand away… Only for him to pull Edmund into a tight embrace, the pale-haired man’s hands trembling, before they gently reciprocated the contact.

‘You… You idiot… I could never hate you, not for a reason like that… Just, please. Don’t lie to me again. Even if you think it’s something I wouldn’t believe, just tell me…’ He looked up into Edmund’s violet eyes, beginning to glisten with tears… ‘I don’t want to end this on a lie, even if there isn’t much left of… This. So please, tell me everything Edmund…’ Matthew’s hand moved to wipe away the freezing tears, soon finding another hand over his own, just as cold.

‘Well then… What if what I’d like to say might sound quite foolish?’ Matthew bitterly smiled.

‘It can’t be anything more foolish than me loving you.’ And Edmund smiled back.

‘Then I suppose we’re both fools of the same caliber… My dear, sweet Matthew...’

… And then it cut to commercial break, the two boys immediately breaking out into tears.

“DUDE!!! THEY’RE IN LOVE!!!”

“I KNOW, I KNOW, I… Oh god they’re SO in love… But he’s dead, they can’t…!”

“SHUSH, don’t even SAY that! They’ll find a way, they HAVE to!!! They can’t just… Leave it like that! Oh god, what if they DO?! I can’t, I can’t handle this… Quick! Look up how much is left!”

“Hell no!!! … Er, I mean, no! What if I get spoiled?! YOU look it up if you wanna know!”

“Ahhh, I do but I don’t wanna get spoiled either…! Ugh, okay, I’ll do it! I’ll take the sacrifice for us Deuce!” Kalim’s fingers were practically trembling as he struggled to type in the movie’s name. “THERE’S NOT MUCH LONGER! DEUCE I’M SCARED!!!” 

“SHHHH COMMERCIAL BREAK’S OVER!” 

The two were immediately dead silent, completely focused on every inch of the movie. It very clearly was almost over, the castle seemingly ready to crumble apart, if that’s what it took to trap Matthew within it’s walls with the rest of the vengeful spirits… The door was just in sight, though it was beginning to close, Matthew lunging for it, when…

“MATTHEW!!!”

“NO NO NO!!!”

The two screamed in horror, John lunging from the shadows, looking like hell itself… How had he survived the garden monster?! That didn’t matter now, as from the look in his eyes, he knew death was close, but he wasn’t going to die without taking Matthew down with him…

The two wanted to cover their eyes, not wanting to see, yet… They couldn’t tear their gaze away…

‘MATTHEW!!!’ They didn’t have a moment to react, finding themselves shoved through the door, barely getting one last glimpse of Edmund’s bittersweet smile… Quietly mouthing out three tragic words...

‘I love you…’... And then the door slammed shut, leaving Matthew alone.  
‘E… Edmund… E-EDMUND!!!’ Matthew slammed onto the door, ignoring the cold rain that began to soak through to his very bones. ‘EDMUND!!! PLEASE, ANSWER ME!!! … Please… I…’ The man fell to his knees, his tears blending within the harsh rain that crashed onto his skin. ‘I… I love you too…’

Even so, not even Matthew’s sobbing could compare to the bawls of the two viewers, who hugged each other to cope from the tragedy.

“D-DEUCE, YOU… YOU JERK!!! I THOUGHT THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO B-BE A ROM-COM!!!”

“I’M SORRY, I’M… Oh god, he even SAID IT BACK… There has to be a sequel, there has to be! It can’t end like this!” Despite his words, it wasn’t looking confident, Matthew forcing himself onto his feet, willing himself not to cry as he ran, far, far away from the castle, knowing it’s what Edmund would’ve wanted… Kalim was struggling to type on his phone through the tears, searching in vain for a continuation of the story, when…

“Oh my god, Kalim, KALIM!”

“WHAT?!” The camera panned to the door, slowly pushing open… A single hand appearing before it cut to black. “Oh my god. Deuce, oh my god… That was… THAT WAS THE RING EDMUND HAD!!!”

“KALIM PLEASE!!! YOU GOTTA TELL ME THERE’S A SEQUEL DUDE!!!” The tapping grew even more frantic, before…

“THERE’S A SEQUEL!!! IT COMES OUT NEXT MONTH!!!”

“HELL YEAH!!! WE GOTTA SEE IT!!!”

“YEAH!!! … So… You wanna watch another? The next movie looks pretty interesting too!”

“Of course! … Though, I wonder if this one’s actually gonna be a Rom-Com this time…”

… Well, only one way to find out!

\-----------

“... Well, you see, we’re here to offer you a brand new roll for a film that’s SURE to be a best-seller in the box office! … Mmhm, that’s right! You’d be playing the lovable, charming hero of this tale a-(hey, don’t hit me!)” Instead of hitting him again, Floyd violently shook Ace, pointing at the entrance to the hotel, Ace’s blood going cold at what he saw. “... Well, you’ll have to pardon me, Mr. Schoenheit, there seems to be an emergency I need to attend to! I’ll contact you later, good day!” The phone was slammed back onto it’s base, Ace not sparing another second to start snatching up the bags from the confectionary.

“(Idiot! Why didn’t you tell me Prof. Crewel got here before?!)”

“(Hey! It’s not MY fault he suddenly snuck up on me! I looked away for one second and he showed up! Besides, it’s not like he saw us yet!)” The two glanced back at the professor, all smiles and laughs as he chatted with Mx. [Name]...

Well, until he glanced over, and did a double take.

“(... You wanna try and beat them to the room and tell him he must’ve been seeing things?)”

“(Yeah, let’s go! I don’t wanna do another essay!)”

They both made a mad dash for the elevator, taking one glance back at the professor. He clearly saw them ,and wanted to call out for them, but it looked like he didn’t want to ruin the night… That meant there was a chance. As long as they could get into the room before those two, he’d consider dropping it… But at the same time, they both knew it’d hurt his pride to do so, so he wasn’t going to let them off easily…

“Oh [Name]~ I’m feeling exhausted after today… Let’s hurry and get to the room, hm? After all, I’M SURE THE STUDENTS WOULD BE RELIEVED TO KNOW WE’RE BACK AND SAFE.”

“Divus, why did you raise your voice like that…?”

“No reason! Now come along, scoot, scoot! Or we’ll miss the next elevator~” A shudder ran through the both of them as they arrived at the elevator.

“(Damnit! There’s only two available, and both of them are being used!)”

“(I got this side, you get the other button!)” The rapid-fire clicking of the buttons was practically a deafening roar, dread seeping within every inch of their souls… “(Aha! Got it! Hurry up and get in Crabby!) Before the doors fully opened, the two squeezed in, now rapidly tapping the button to close the doors.

“Whoa now, hold on for us please~” They could hear him getting closer… They all knew it.

“(C’mon, close you stupid door…!)” Ace had barely caught a glimpse of monochrome hair when the doors finally shut, slamming the button to their floor. Soon enough, they started to raise up into the air, the sight of the elaborate hotel stretched out before them, along with an annoyed alchemy professor. “THANK GOD… Okay, the moment we get back, we gotta hide the sweets. It doesn’t matter if we get their first or not. He finds this stuff, we’re screwed.”

“Man, you’re acting as if this is the first time I’ve broken the rules, Crab Lad! I say we hide it under the bathroom sink, he ain’t gonna think to look there!”

“Cool, cool…” The two looked through the side of the glass elevator, watching as another descended down… It was only gonna be a matter of time before they started to come up… “Hah… I just wanna crash in my bed after this… Even with all the sugar, I suddenly feel super tired…”

“Aww, ain’t even got the energy for a pillow fight?”

“I feel like I’d get a near-death experience tonight too if we did that… Ah, we’re almost there!” The cheery dings counted up to their floor, slowly, surely… Until it finally opened, revealing the generic hallway they now loved like no other. 

“(GO GO GO!!!)” They pushed through, reading each and every door plate, so close yet so far to their own, when… “(AHA! Okay Floyd, use the keycard!)” … He was dead silent…

“(... Floyd…?)”

“(I thought one of you got the keycard…)” 

“(... SON OF A BITCH! Ugh, this is fine, it’s fine, uh…)” Ace pat over his body, hoping he’d grabbed the card and simply forgot, but very soon learned it wasn’t the case. “(Dammit… You know how to lockpick?)”

“(Only if you got a bobby pin.)” Ace didn’t hesitate to pluck one out of his hair and handed it to Floyd.

“(You’re our only hope now big guy… So don’t this screw up!)”

\-----------

The movie they were originally going to watch, to put it simply, sucked, so now they were watching horror movies, because what else are boys going to do then make bad decisions before they sleep.

The killer had already claimed three victims, and quite frankly, in not a pleasant manner either, so the two were already having a bad time…

“Hey Deuce… You don’t think they’re gonna kill off Timmy, right? He’s just a kid…”

“I hope not… But you never know with these movies…” The shrill crescendo of violins crept up, filling the two with a sense of dread as the killer’s footsteps grew louder and louder…

*Click, clink…*

“Deuce… What was that…?” The movie was muted.

*Clink, clink…*

They both looked over the couch, noticing the knob to the front door beginning to jitter. Kalim looked especially afraid, ducking further down.

“(Oh my god… Deuce, are we about to get robbed?! Or… Or killed?! I don’t wanna die!!!” 

*Clink, click…*

… They should call the police, but would they even arrive in time? What good would the cops do if they were already dead…? Besides, if the cops got involved, surely that would be bad for Mx. [Name] and Professor Crewel…

“(... Kalim, hide behind the kitchen counter, and grab one of the pans.)”

“(W-what? You want us to fight them off?!)”

“(We don’t have a choice Kalim! Trust me on this! I’ll hide behind the door, and the moment they shut it, I’ll attack. If there’s another, catch them while they’re off guard, got it?!)” Though he seemed reluctant, Kalim nodded.

“(Got it! Be careful Deuce…)”

The boy quickly crept to the kitchen, grabbing one of the frying pans, and Deuce snuck into position. Kalim looked over for just a moment, holding up a second pan.

“(You need one?)”

“(Nope. I ain’t need a pan. Besides, giving those bastards a good punch’ll be MUCH more satisfying…)”

“(Scary! Make it hurt!)”

The two went completely silent… Kalim clutching tighter onto the pan… And the door finally opened, light barely seeping into the pitch-black room… Two figures entered, one tall, the other shorter, and Deuce decided to make the former his priority. Something about that crook felt… Off…

“... Hah… We made it…”

“Yeah~ … Hah...” Kalim peered from around the corner, seeing Deuce nod… So he held up his pan higher, waiting for the other to get the first hit in. Deuce took a deep breath, before slamming his fists together.

“I’LL TEACH YOU TO BREAK INTO OUR ROOM, YOU BASTARDS!!!”

“Wha? GYAH!!!” A sickening crack pierced through as the taller man was sucker-punched in the jaw, but Kalim didn’t have time to watch.

“YO! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PR-”

“FRYING PAN!!!” Kalim put all his might into the swing, the shrill scream of metal ringing into the air as the shorter man crashed to the ground from the impact. Meanwhile, the taller rubbed his jaw, his eyes practically glowing in the darkness as he smiled at Deuce.

“Hehe… Ahaha… You little shrimp… YOU REALLY THINK I’M GONNA LET YOU LIVE AFTER THAT?!?!”

“BRING IT ON, YOU BASTARD!!!” Kalim could barely make out the two in the darkness, but even so he didn’t need the light to know things had gotten violent. He could only hope that the ruckus coming from the two brawlers wouldn’t result in anything being broken… Suddenly, he heard mumbling from the body beneath him, a hand reaching out.

“U-uwah… T-that… Hurt…!” He struggled to climb to his knees, only to be kicked back down by the House Leader.

“J-JUST STAY DOWN!!! I ALREADY FEEL BAD ABOUT THE PAN EVEN IF YOU’RE TRYING TO KILL US!!!”

“K-kill…? Kalim, why w… Ugh…” After another harsh kick, the man laid down and admitted defeat, unmoving.

“... Wait, you know my name…?” Using the pan, Kalim gently pushed the man’s face over. Though it took a few moments to make out in the dark, he recognized it. “... Oh my god. Deuce, I think I might’ve killed Ace… GYAH!!!” Kalim had barely managed to dodge the body that was tossed towards them, but Ace wasn’t lucky, finding himself trampled over.

“G-aah…!”

“Hehehe… Ahaha… Where’re you going, Mackerel Man?! I’m just getting started…” It sounded like Deuce was about to hack up a lung, yet he just shook it off like nothing, his crazed smile visible even in the darkness of night.

“SO AM I! BY THE TIME WE’RE THROUGH, YOU’RE GONNA WISH YOU CHOSE A DIFFERENT ROOM TO ROB!!!” Ahhh, they weren’t LISTENING to him!!! He had to think, but… Safety first! 

“C’mon Ace, buddy, let’s get behind the counter, you think you can do that?”

“N-no… M-my ribs hurt…”

“Whoa, really? Am I that good at kicking? … Wait, no, this isn’t the time, come on!!!” Slowly, he was dragged behind the kitchen counter, ignoring the screams and smacks from the other side. He sat Ace against the cabinets, wincing at the horrid state of him.

“God… Prof. Crewel’s gonna kill us if the hotel doesn’t first…! … Actually, scratch that, he’d GUARANTEE that he’ll kill us first. We’re so fucked..:” Wait… Prof. Crewel…!

“Ace! Answer me! Did you see Professor Crewel?!” The boy looked ready to pass out, Kalim having to smack his face to keep him conscious.

“Yeah… We… We ran up here cause he saw us b… But… “ He was smacked again. “But we… Forgot… Keycard…”

Oh god… That’s why they tried to lockpick… But, if they could get to Prof. Crewel, he could stop the fight! They’d be in SO much trouble, BUT! Better than dead!

“Alright, c’mon buddy, let’s get the Professor, okay? I’m sure he’d let you go to sleep RIGHT after!”

“Sleep… So sleepy…” His grip was slack, but he managed to grip onto Kalim, being assisted up on shaky legs. Kalim forced himself to zone out the next sickening crack in the air, rushing to get him and Ace through the door.

“Kalim can I… Can I have one of your fruit pies…?” 

“Yeah, buddy, you can have one later, just make sure you stay awake for now, alright?”

“A… Alright…” Thank GOD the hallway was abandoned at this time of night, the two sluggishly walking through the dim hallway, when they finally arrived at the elevator. The door opened at that very moment, revealing none other than a miracle…

“P-Professor Crewel! Mx. [Name]! Oh thank god…!”

“H-hi… Mmgh…” 

“Ahh, stay awake a little longer Ace!” It seemed Mx. [Name] was barely containing their horror, running over to the two and helping to keep Ace standing.

“Good GOD Kalim, what the hell happened?!” Even Professor Crewel was completely shocked, clearly not expecting to see one of his students like THIS.

“I’ll explain later! Right now Deuce and Floyd are back in the room trying to tear each other apart! Ace said he saw you guys and… I don’t know! It all happened so suddenly!” Mx. [Name] took Ace from Kalim, the boy growing even more slack within their grip.

“Divus, you take Kalim and go ahead! I’ll make sure Ace makes it back alright, okay!?” 

“Can I… Have my fruit pie now…”

“We’ll get you all the fruit pies you could want later Ace, NOW GO!!!” Without a moment’s hesitation, Crewel whipped out his wand from his pocket, dragging Kalim along.

“As if you need to tell me twice…! C’mon pup! If Leech is involved, I’m going to need help with this…”

“I’m coming, I’m coming!!!” Well, he was coming, but lowkey against his will. He REALLY did not wanna go back in that room until the fight was over but… SOMEONE had to have Professor Crewel’s back so he’d have to step up!

“... Uh… Prof. Crewel, actually, I don’t actually have my wand on hand so… What should I do???”

“I’ll handle Leech, you talk down Spade. Understood?”

“Yes sir!”

“... You four better have a damn good explanation for this afterwards…” All Kalim could do was gulp as they continued to run down the hall, the shouts slowly fading back into earshot as they arrived near the door. The professor tossed open the door, flicking on the lights.

“G-get off…!”

“HAHAHA!!! WHAT’S WRONG MACKEREL MAN?! CAN’T BREATH???” 

“I SAID… GET… OFF!!!” Another sucker-punch was sent Floyd’s direction, making him stumble enough for Deuce to toss him off. Now that the light was on though, he could make out who he was really attacking…

“F-FLOYD?! OH MY GOD, I’M SO SORRY!!!” Despite the fact that he’d literally tried to choke him to death almost moments prior, Deuce rushed to lend the upperclassman a hand, only to receive a swift kick in the leg. “GYAH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!”

“I TOLD YOU ALREADY I WAS GONNA KILL YA, REMEMBER?! NOW STAY STILL SO I CAN FINISH SQUEEZING YA!!!” Deuce struggled to back away, realizing the actual danger of the situation, feeling around for anything he could use to defend himself…

“BAD PUPPY!!! BAD!!!”

“Wha? GYAH!!!” Freezing ice shot directly into Floyd’s chest, not enough to cause lasting harm, but enough to launch him away from the other boy.

“P-Professor Crewel!!! I’m so sorry, I-”

“NOT NOW! KALIM! GET HIM OUT OF HERE WHILE I DEAL WITH LEECH!”

“Yes sir!!!” He didn’t waste another moment, helping Deuce over his shoulder and guiding him out… He did NOT want to be around for a moment longer. Just as the door closed behind them, Floyd managed up to his feet, glaring at the Professor before him.

“This ain’t got nothing to do with you, ya damn clownfish! NOW MOVE OUTTA THE WAY BEFORE I KILL YOU TOO!!!” Normally when Leech snapped to this extreme, it would be a miracle if it could be resolved without violence, but… He was already looking horrid, to say the least, bruised, bloodied, and holding onto his side as he spoke, wincing with every breath. It shouldn’t take much longer to exhaust him out, and then once he calmed down, they could deal with this whole mess.

“... One last chance, Leech! Be a good boy and sit, or I’ll have to punish you...” The war cry that followed was more than enough of an answer, the boy blinded by such rage that it was actually rather easy to dodge his lunge. Crewel quickly followed up with another spell, flurries of grass sniped at his feet.

“Wah!!” The boy stumbled, but managed to catch himself on a nearby wall, quickly kicking off the vines that began to crawl up his legs. However, the moment one was gone, another quickly took its place, threatening to take him down. “Nghh… STOP IT!” In an attempt to buy some time, he grabbed a nearby vase, “TAKE THIS!!!”

“WAIT LEECH! BAD PUP THAT’S EXPENSI-GUH!” He had to drop his wand to do so, but he managed to catch the vase, not a scratch left behind.

“... WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAUGHT THAT?!”

“Trust me, I’m just as surprised as you, NOW STAY!”

“N-NO!!!” Despite the vines, he dashed for the professor once more, though he was clearly getting tired. He wouldn’t have time to grab his wand, nor put the vase somewhere safe… He tossed it towards the couch, hoping it wouldn’t shatter before turning back to Floyd, the boy clutching onto his collar. Before he could toss him to the ground, Divus flipped it around, kicking his feet, and slamming the Leech onto the ground once he lost balance, making sure to hold his hands behind his back.

“H-HEY! LET ME GO!!!” Despite how hard he struggled, Divus made sure not to relent, not either Floyd calmed down, or the vines finished constricting him first.

“Are you going to be a good pup and behave?”

“AAAAAAA-MMFH!!!” He removed only one hand to muffle Floyd, hoping that by some miracle, if they didn’t get a noise complaint already, that they wouldn’t get one now.

“I’ll take that as a no, then.” The boy thrashed for about five minutes more, struggling in vain to fight against the professor and the vines, only for his body to eventually go slack. Divus finally removed his hand, hearing him groan.

“Man… I’m tired…” All Divus could do was sigh.

“Aren’t we all, pup…”

\-----------

Four different boys were crammed onto the tiny couch, each in completely different states of disarray…

Ace was completely passed out, though he’d already been given an elixir for his injuries, so he would be good in the morning. Though as of now, his bruises and the bump on the back of his head lingered. Deuce was conscious, but looking far worse, bruises, cuts, and even a nasty bite on his leg. (They even failed to notice his black eye at first from how well it blended with his makeup…) Kalim was fine in terms of physical health, but still clearly shaken about the whole ordeal, and if it weren’t for Floyd’s state looking just like Deuce’s, you’d have thought he was just bored as he picked at his teeth, almost as if checking for something.

All Divus could do was sigh as he continued to brew up more elixirs with some ingredients the hotel was able to give him. Honestly, I couldn’t even blame him. Coming down to a pile of ashes would’ve been better than this…

“... Alright, so let me get this straight. All of you, except Deuce, decided to leave the room to go to the pool. Kalim ended up coming back up, while you two,” they pointed at Ace and Floyd to emphasize their point, “decided instead to go to the lobby to buy some sweets, but then saw Professor Crewel and I enter. So after that, you rushed up, realized you forgot the keycard, and tried to lockpick in?”

“Yeah, that’s what happened~ … Hey Mx. [Name], did you see a tooth somewhere around? I think Mackerel Man knocked one of mine out…” Deuce dropped his face into his palms from shame, Kalim quickly coming to his rescue.

“Deuce and I didn’t know it was them!!! We were legit freaking out that someone was trying to rob us, or even kill us!!! If we’d known it was Ace and Floyd at the door, we wouldn’t have attacked them!”

“I know, I know Kalim, just… We were barely even gone for an hour and a half, how did this happen…?” Crewel finally rejoined the group, handing Deuce and Floyd a glass of a glowing liquid. At the mere smell of it, they both recoiled, but knew they needed it.

“Drink up, every last drop. It’ll make sure you’re good as new in the morning… Now, while I really should punish you four for making a mess of things, quite frankly, I think we’ve all already suffered enough from this… So! I propose that we make this our dirty little secret! Not a word of this goes out to anyone else, not in school, not out of it, not even in our graves!”

“... Crewel, that’s a bit morbid, but… As unprofessional as this is, I agree, not even for our sakes, but the students. If Dire found out about this. They’d all be expelled for sure… So, what do you boys say?” They didn’t even need to think about it.

“Yeah, I agree.”

“Me too… Just… Don’t tell my mom about this…”

“Mx. [Name], I think I might be missing two of my teeth… Oh, and yeah, sure~”

“... Zzz…” With that, I clapped their hands together.

“Great! So remember, not a word of this to anyone! Now you three get ready for bed, and NO FIGHTING. The bathroom is big enough for all three of you. Now, Professor Crewel and I will… Look for Floyd’s missing teeth… And make sure Ace is taken care of before moving him to bed, alright?”

All three responded with a “Yes Mx. [Name],” exhaustion seeping into every inch of their voice, before they drifted out of the room, leaving just the three of us behind…

“... Divus… Even if we found his teeth… Could we even put them back…?”

“Probably, now don’t worry about it puppy. Let’s just wrap this up quickly so we can get some sleep…”

… That wasn’t very reassuring, but… Yeah, I’d just assume he could.

“... Zzz...zz…”

… God I hoped Dire never found out about this…

\-----------

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“... Okay, why the hell is everyone so quiet?!”

“Language, pup!” Divus kept his eyes on the road, but if he could, I knew he’d also look back at Ace, who was annoyed and… Confused. Deuce and Kalim seemed uncomfortable, while Floyd seemed bored as usual. Guess I was gonna have to be the one to ask…

“... Ace… Do you… Do you not remember what happened last night???” 

“... No…? All I know’s I woke up and my entire body was sore… Wait… Did something happen last night?!” He looked at Deuce and Kalim, who looked away, and then at Floyd, who simply snickered. “Mx. [Name]?!”

“... Hey Ace! There should be a gas station nearby, so how about we buy you a bunch of those fruit pies you like, right Crewel?”

“Of course Mx. [Name]! He’s been such a good pup, I think he deserves a reward! Hell, we’ll even get some McDonny’s too! Only the best for our pups!”

“... Yo, what the fuck happened last night?! Mx. [Name]?! Prof. Crewel?!?!” I ignored the guilt dwelling within me, quickly plugging in my headphones as I heard Ace from the backseat, begging for answers…

Soon enough, his cries were drowned out by my playlist, Divus quietly fuming as I left him to deal with the hysterical child…

Sorry Crewel, not today. Not today...


	11. Day Three- Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the two of you are free from the burden of unruly teenagers... Yet a new threat appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah it's been a month lmao. We're getting back to Real Royce Hours.
> 
> ... But also, in all seriousness, please make sure you're staying safe out there regarding the current circumstances, alright? Drink some water and all that. Even if things can look bleak, you still gotta make sure you're taking care of yourself.
> 
> Anyway, sorry for the delay (not really,) and I hope you enjoy!

“Alright puppies! Out of the car! If I find even a single one of you hiding in the seats again, I’m dropping you off at the pound.”

“(Professor Crewel! Don’t be rude!)” He merely smirked, glancing back at the mirror to watch as the three boys grumbled and gathered their belongings. For a moment, Kalim opened his mouth to speak, but Divus beat him to the punch.

“No. Even if you beg, I’m not letting you join us for the rest of the trip.”

“Aww…” Moments later, they all crawled out from the cramped car, Deuce soon joining them from the front seat. I unconsciously tried to unbuckle my non-existent seatbelt, ignoring the laugh from besides me as I joined the group outside.

I could see the buses from the school (I’d be more impressed if I couldn’t, considering how painfully obvious they stood out in the parking lot,) but it seemed that they weren’t out yet… Well, we expected this outcome, but it was still best to be a little early just in case. I turned back to Divus, who was popping open the trunk.

“I’d say give them about 10-15 minutes before calling them, does that sound good?” He groaned at that, backing away so the boys could grab the rest of their belongings.

“Do we really have a choice?” Immediately, Kalim tried to follow up. “...That isn’t bringing the puppies along with us for an extra, unplanned day?”

“H-hey! That’s not what I was gonna say!”

“Really now? What WERE you going to say then, pup?”

“... I was… Gonna say that… You guys could, uh… Please don’t make me go on the bus with Jamil, he’s not gonna let me live this down.” Divus gave him a pat.

“Not my problem pup. Now make sure you don’t forget your phone in the backseat.” Patting down his body, Kalim realized his phone was missing, and followed the professor’s advice. The other three took the moment to check their belongings as well. (Poor Ace was so confused when we told him the bag of designer sweets was his… We could only hope that if he remembered what happened on that night, he would also swear himself to secrecy…)

After that, we waited, and waited… Five minutes passed by, then ten… And soon fifthteen. Though I wasn’t surprised, I was still let down. I took out my phone, glancing at the boys to make sure they weren’t doing anything dangerous, (Ace jumped into the front seat, but Divus was with him, so it should be okay…) and then I dialed up the Headmaster. It took a few moments, but eventually he picked up.

“... Mmgmh… Hello?” … Welp.

“Good morning Headmaster! We arrived at the parking lot to drop the students off according to schedule, but unless my hearing’s a little off from dealing with a car of boys all day, you’re just waking up, aren’t you?” It was dead silent. Mere moments later, I heard what I could only assume to be a frantic man rushing to prepare for the day.

“N-no! Not at all, Mx. [name], I’m simply… Making sure that the students are fully prepared to leave, yes! That’s it! So many of them are ill-prepared to get aboard the buses… (Ouch! My leg…!)” … Mmhm, yeah. I had a feeling they were all waiting on him, instead.

“Well, we’re waiting outside in the parking lot for you all! We’re already running behind schedule, so if you decide to do breakfast at the hotel, PLEASE be quick about it Headmaster…” There was a nervous gulp over the line, and I already knew we’d be here longer…

“W-why of course! Who do you take me for, Mx. [Name]?!” Well, a greedy, stingy man who probably stuffed all the hotel freebies in his suitcase the moment he arrived, who also plans to take more granola bars than he needs at the breakfast buffet, but I couldn’t exactly say that now, could I?

“... Alright, we’ll see you soon, Headmaster Crowley. I’ll talk with Professor Crewel and see what we’ll do while you all eat.” He didn’t give a “farewell~” this time, I imagine because he was scrambling to fix his tie. Looking back at the group, I found all the boys had now navigated back into the car, talking to Divus. “What’s going on here, fellas?” Said man looked up, looking FAR too proud of himself.

“Oh, nothing much! Just a little impromptu lecture and all… Here, I’ll even prove it to you! Leech!”

“Hm?.”

“Where are the hazard lights?” The boy quickly pointed to a button on the dashboard.

“The button with the red triangle on it, right~” He was rewarded with a pat, and I was given a smug face.

“Haha, you all look like you’re having fun! … Almost too much fun… Makes me wonder for a minute there if you really want to send them back on the bus, since that means you can’t boast about your car anymore…” He merely scoffed.

“As if I want them with us a moment longer! If they want more lectures about cars, they’re always free to see me after classes. This is just a sample, if anything.” He said it was a sample, but the moment Kalim asked him about another button, he immediately answered back in detail, not even bothering to hide his excitement about it. Meanwhile, Ace leaned towards me, quietly whispering.

“(Mx. [Name]... You sure you won’t ask Prof. Crewel to let me drive? Even for a minute?)”

“(Yep. For all we know, he might fire me for even asking.)” 

We both laughed, but honestly, we both knew it was probably somewhat true…

Either way, I decided to leave them to their lectures, knowing time would pass faster for them all that way. There was a nearby bench in the lot, so I went ahead and took a seat, pulling out my phone to check the schedule.

… Today would be the last day on the road, and then it’d be back to normal work…

I banished the thought from my mind as I put my phone away, glancing back to the rambunctious car with a smile… But it soon turned to confusion as I saw a figure, no… Four figures in the distance heading towards us. Even squinting, I struggled to make out the figures, only to see…

“SPADE!!! TRAPPOLA!!!” The two boys did a double take, immediately panicking and ducking to the floor at the sight of Riddle. Kalim and Floyd laughed at the two, until Kalim froze, another voice following the latter.

“KALIM AL-ASIM!!!” Welp. Now Kalim was joining them on the ground. (I saw his hand rise for a moment to lock the doors.) Meanwhile, Divus, being the responsible adult he is, basically just watched in amusement, taking a long sip of his coffee.

The last two figures were… More like snails, with how slowly they were traveling over the parking lot, but eventually I could make out Azul and Jade, the latter guiding the former through. (... It was like watching a boy scout help an old lady across the street…) Seeing the two, Floyd immediately burst into smiles, rolling down the window to wave at them from the car.

“HI JADE~~~ HI AZUL~~~” They walked to the other side of the car, wanting nothing to do with the angry boys who were peering through the windows, demanding the outlaws come outside.

“Good morning, brother!”

“Yes, good morning Floyd~ … Now, will you PLEASE give me my glasses?!” 

“Yeah, yeah~ Uh, I don’t know which bag it’s in, so you gotta help me though!” He opened the door, passing over his backpack to Azul, and immediately all eyes were on the entrance to the car.

“DUDE!!! DON’T OPEN THE FUCKING DO-”

“TRAPPOLA!!! SWEARING GOES AGAINST THE RULES!!!” Kalim climbed over Floyd in a vain attempt to shut the car door, but he was too late… Azul was shoved aside by Jamil, (the House Leader letting out quite the cry, might I add,) and Jamil snatched the prince’s arm.

“WE ARE GOING ON THE BUS RIGHT NOW KALIM! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED THE HOUSE WAS ABOUT YOU?!?!”

“NOOOO!!! SOMEONE, ANYONE HELP ME!!!” Kalim latched onto Floyd, fighting for his life. I DON’T WANNA GO BACK ON THE BUS!!! PLEASE!!! PROFESSOR CREWEL!!!”

“Hm? Did you say something?” Jamil now ducked into the car, prying the boy off of Floyd.

“NO!!!!!!!!!!”

“That’s what I thought. Oh, and since I’m feeling generous today…” With a simple “click,” every single door in the car opened. “There! I saved you the trouble of having to unlock the other door yourselves! Now you have nothing stopping you from joining your friends again~ Isn’t that wonderful, puppies?” Ace and Deuce looked at Riddle through the window. They knew it was unlocked, he knew it was unlocked…

The House Leader took a deep breath, straightening his uniform, before carefully opening the door. He glanced at the Alchemy Professor, and gave him a nod.

“Professor Crewel.”

“Rosehearts.”

And then immediately snatched the two first-years by the collar, dragging them out of the car by sheer force of anger alone.

“GYAHH!!! STOP IT, STOP IT!!!!!!”

“A-AH!!! P-PLEASE LET GO!!!”

“I’M NOT LETTING THE TWO OF YOU OUT OF MY SIGHT UNTIL WE’RE ON THAT BUS, AND EVEN THEN, YOU’LL BE SHARING A SEAT RIGHT NEXT TO ME!!! UNDERSTOOD?!”

“Y-yes, House Leader…!”

“STOPPP!!! MY UNIFORM’S SNAGGING ON A BUNCH OF ROCKS!!!”

The House Leader at least let them stand up, but continued dragging them away by their collars as if they were kittens, the two boys awkwardly hunched over as he dragged them away… Well, until Divus called out to them.

“ROSEHEARTS! YOU FORGOT THEIR LUGGAGE!”

“MY BAD, PROFESSOR!”

He immediately dragged them back, leaving again once they had their things. As I watched them finally disappear into the building, I heard a shrill scream from the car, watching as Jamil finally managed to pry Kalim off Floyd (who simply enjoyed the show,) dragging the prince out of the car.

“PLEASEEEEE!!! NOOOOOO!!! PROFESSOR CRE-” Jamil shut the door before he could finish, forcing Kalim to gather his belongings before pulling him away.

“AT LEAST LET ME SAY BY TO MX. [NAME] FIRST!!!”

The poor child did NOT get to say goodbye, soon disappearing along with the others. The only ones remaining were Azul, Jade, and Floyd. The former was practically tearing apart Floyd’s belongings, desperate looking for something.

“I can’t… Find them…! FLOYD! GET OUT OF THERE AND HELP ME!!!”

“What do I get out of it~”

“Why you…! I’LL GIVE YOU A DAY OFF WHEN WE GET BACK TO THE SCHOOL, ALRIGHT?!”

“Alright~ Anyway, it’s in the second front pocket of my suitcase.” 

Azul looked ready to commit murder, while Jade simply snickered. It was only a matter of seconds before Azul found his spare glasses case, and put them on, immediately slouching in relief.

“Oh, thank the Sea Witch, I can finally see again…” His glee was swiftly cut off with an obnoxious car horn, all three jumping in fright. The group turned to Crewel, who wore the fakest smile I’d ever seen.

“Wonderful! Now can you get him out of my car?”

“A-ah… Yes, of course, Professor Crewel. My apologies as House Leader for having you take care of Floyd…”

“And my apologies as well, thank you for taking care of my brother.” With that, the last Leech hopped out of the car, bags tucked beneath his arms.

“Bye Prof. Crewel~” He waved off to me in the distance. “Bye Mx. [Name]~” I waved back, and the three made their way back… Though for a moment, Jade froze.

“... Hold on… Floyd… Are you missing a tooth?”

“I’m missing two~”

The other two Octavinelle students exchanged a look, before deciding to drop it all together. Whatever happened, they felt it was in their best interests to stay out of it.

With them gone, the parking lot was finally silent… Just the two of us left. I finally rejoined Divus in the car, the front seat feeling more… Spacious, compared to before.

“... Well, that was a bit mean, Professor Crewel!” He just stretched, making himself comfortable.

“You’re ABSOLUTELY RIGHT Mx. [Name], I’ll be sure to be MUCH nicer next time…” He gave a wink to glam up his sarcasm, and honestly… It was cute, so I was willing to let this go for now. “Now, we should still wait for Dire before leaving, but if that little spectacle was anything to go by, it shouldn’t be much longer… You’ll guard my car while I step away for a smoke, right?” 

“Hmph, not even going to give me a choice? … Well, I SUPPOSE I could… But only if…” I pretended to think long and hard about what I wanted. “... If you’ll snuggle with me a bit in the parking lot when you come back. It’s cold, after all…”

“Hmm… That’s an awful lot you’re demanding of me… But I GUESS I could do that for my special little puppy~” With a quick kiss on the forehead, he stepped out of the car…

Though, he left his coat, so I wouldn’t get “cold.”

\-----------

“How wonderful, to hear the missing students’ friends have already collected them! Surely, they must have been jumping in joy to be reunited!” … Well, that was a way of describing it.

It’d taken another 15 minutes for the school to finally come filing out of the hotel, hordes and hordes of students practically trampling over each other to get the best seats on the bus, or at least the seats near their friends. (Just watching them made me glad I wasn’t dealing with it… Though even Dire seemed reluctant too, abandoning the other professors at first sight of us.) Said man was beaming in pride, oblivious to the way his hat was on backwards. 

“Now, do you two remember where we shall be meeting? Oh, and before I forget! Crewel, about that b-oh! What ARE you doing?” The man watched in confusion as Divus (somewhat… Aggressively?) took his hat.

“Just fixing your hat, Headmaster! It’s be cruel of me to let you wander around with it backwards for so long~ Oh, and I know where we’re headed, no need to remind us~”

“Oh! Why, thank you Crewel! But also, the b-”

“WELL WOULD YOU LOOK AT THE TIME! I think it’s about time for Mx. [Name] and I to get back on the road, wouldn’t you agree, Mx. [Name]?” Before I could even answer, large hands began to usher me towards the vehicle.

“(Ah! Divus?!)”

“Goodbye, Headmaster~ We’ll see you at the final stop.”

“BUT CREWEL, ABOUT OUR B-” The car door was shut behind me, cutting off the last thing Crowley said. I could see Divus shooing him away, a vague, muffled yelling coming from him as the two exchanged words I couldn’t understand…

Yet I had a feeling I knew what he was trying to say.

\-----------

We’d been on the road for about ten minutes now, the car dead silent, save Divus’ light humming… (I wouldn’t lie, it was a bit… Weird, not having a fight break out in the back seat every minute.) I glanced at him, seeing him glance into the mirror, and slick back a stray hair.

“... So are you gonna tell me about this bet anytime soon, or should I just assume something bad is about to happen?” Though he seemed unfazed, I could see him gulp.

“... What bet?”

“... Really? You’re really gonna play this game Divus?”

“Me playing games? It sounds more like you’re the one trying to play games right now.” I glared at him, and for once the entire trip, the man was looking at the road, and the road alone.

“Divus, you do realize how sus you are right now, right? I’m not mad or anything if you bet a few Madols, but if it involves me, then I have a right to know!” Honestly, I was a bit curious to know what it was asides from my own involvement via a passenger, wanting to know what Dire would risk for a few extra Madols. “It’s not like you bet some of our vacation days or something, right?”

“...”

“... R… Right…?”

“......”

“... Crewel?”

“... So… About that…”

“Pull the car over, Crewel.” Within a few seconds, we were parked on the side of the road. “Divus. Did you bet our fucking vacation days for something?” He winced, but huffed.

“I’m not THAT awful, I bet my own! Whether or not I win or lose, you have nothing to worry about [Name].” 

“I… Okay, that’s great, but still! What on EARTH is so important you’d put your VACATION DAYS for it?! You KNOW Dire’s going to try and win whatever this thing is for it, it’s free labor!”

“I’ll get whatever it is done soon enough, it’s no big deal!” … At the end of the day, he was kind of right… They weren’t MY days on the line, but his, yet…

“... Yeah, I know, but…” … God, I felt so selfish right now… “This entire trip, I’d been looking forward to the next opportunity for a trip like this again, just like you promised. If you lose then… Would you even HAVE the time for us to do this, much less the energy? I... I know that going on fun trips and all that isn’t the most important thing in the world, but…”

… I’d never really gone on a trip like this before. With someone I really cared about, where we made some bad decisions, and some that were just plain stupid, yet… Still managed to have such a blast with it. Even if for him it might just be another drive, this was… This whole trip was incredibly important to me, and though I knew we could always have them some other time… I’d already been hyping myself so much for the near future that… It kind of hurt. It was so easy to THINK of what I felt, but saying it? It felt like a heavy weight was in my throat that prevented a single word from seeping out.

“... I… I’m…” … He looked absolutely pained, an awkward smile on his face as he struggled to force out his words. “... I’m… Sorry, yeah, you’re right. I… Should’ve told you about this from the start…”

“... Was it really that painful to apologize…?”

“... Shush.” My hat was pulled over my eyes, hiding his face tinged in red from embarrassment from my sight. “Anyway… I didn’t want to tell you since I wanted it to be a surprise when I won, but… If I’d known you’d felt this way, I would’ve... No, even if you’d have been fine, you should’ve known…” His finger tapped against the wheel, the man glancing away in thought. “... I’d still prefer it to be a surprise, but there’s no sense in doing so, not when you’ll be stressed the whole time.”

I didn’t say anything, yet I gave him my full attention. There were a few moments of silence between us, before he spoke again.

“... I bet a week’s worth of vacation days to Dire that I could make it to the final destination before he could.” … I…

“... W… Why would he even bet that. You have a huge advantage here.”

“I don’t know! At first I thought he made it since he might’ve assumed I was taking a bus as well, so I have no idea why he didn’t cancel the bet the moment he saw my car! It’s bugging the hell out of me…” 

“When he was trying to ah, talk to you back at the parking lot, was he trying to cancel then?”

“Nope, nothing but boasts.” … What was it that old bird knew? What on earth made him so confident about a bet with Mr. Speed Demon over here, the stakes would be so high? I mean, if it wasn’t for me, I’m sure at least ten different laws would’ve been broken…

… Oh no.

“... It’s because of me.” He perked up from his thoughts.

“... What do you mean?’” That… That sneaky, conniving corvid!!!

“It’s ME. Dire must’ve KNOWN, or at least had a feeling there was even the smallest chance you’d follow the law for me! That way, even if you took your car, as long as I got on, there’d be the smallest chance of victory! But… No, there must be something else…!” I scrambled over the backseat, finding the long, abandoned map, flatting it to the best of my ability. For the first time the entire trip, he examined it alongside me.

I’d grabbed it, merely hoping there’d be a clue of what else Dire’s plan could be, but instead, I found something so, so much worse...

If we’d followed the path Dire had marked, we would’ve been SEVERELY behind schedule, almost by an entire DAY, and he must’ve KNOWN from past experiences that Divus would’ve flocked off to his own hotel to spend the night, leaving him blissfully unaware of it all…

I glanced at the professor, who looked absolutely PISSED.

“... Excuse me for a moment, darling. I need to take a quick smoke break… And make a phone call.” Before he could leave, I gave a quick kiss to his forehead, tucking another stray hair back.

“Take your time, love you Divus.” He smiled, and had the wrath within it been directed at me, I might’ve feared for my life.

“Love you too, now be a good pup and wait for me, won’t you?”

… Welp, Dire was dead.


	12. Day Three- Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a very chaotic day, and you are ill-prepared for it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should really be working on Malleus' birthday fic instead BUT I wanted to write this instead so : )
> 
> (Also lowkey this chapter's a bit silly but I had a BLAST LMAOO!) Anyway, thank you for reading, and I hope you have a nice day/night!

It’s been about fifteen minutes, and he’d finally returned to the car. The previous tension within him was completely non-existent as he sunk into the comfy, leather seats, a pleasured sigh parting from his lips as he took another drag from the near-extinguished smoke.

“... That call sounded… A bit violent.”

“Hm? Really? I thought it was fine~” … I’m sure it was only fine for the students… If I could hear him from more than a stone’s throw from the car, at least a handful of them probably heard the intense debate and reveled in every second of the drama… And at least one recorded it on Magicam, I could only guess.

“Ah, alright... Just don’t make a habit of losing your temper like that again. Underhanded tactics or not, I feel bad for the guy… And it’s not healthy for you!” He smiled, and suddenly I found myself pulled into his embrace, his arm curling around me and holding me close.

“I won’t, so just relax~” He bent down, giving my forehead a quick kiss. “Now let’s figure out what route we’ll take! The earlier the better, so I can watch his face melt into despair when he sees us at our destination…” … I wasn’t even gonna try and be the better person, I wanted to see that too honestly. I brought the map back out, the two of us peering over it intensely.

“Hm… It looks like if we take the exit for the upcoming interstate, we should be able to just make a straight-shot for the destination, up until here.” I tapped along the map, his eyes following me. “At this point, we’d need to take the next exit ramp off it, and then follow this road… I’d say here.” He mulled over it for a moment, before pointing elsewhere.

“If we plan to leave the exit before, we could still make good time, and lower the risk of hitting a traffic jam right before. At the very least, if we miss it, we can still catch the next and leave there.” 

“True… But we should also plan for a gas stop on the way. Where do you think will be a good place?” He tapped on the map once more, about in-between the interstate.

“We can top off here, and about here make another stop. We can make two if that’s what you’d prefer, though.” I smiled, folding away the map for now.

“We’ll see, though I think one should be good! Now let’s head back on the road! Heh, maybe if we’re lucky, we’ll even run into Dire, and then you can give him a real lecture.” It was really a joke, but his smile made me think he took it a bit too seriously…

“Ha hah… Let’s hope he doesn’t…” 

With that, his cigarette was extinguished, tossed away into his empty coffee cup, and the engine flared to life. Windows were rolled down, letting in the crisp morning air, and after making sure no one else was coming up behind, he drove back onto the road, switching on the radio. (Very quickly, it was changed from rambunctious rock music, to something closer to his tastes. It was one of the few things I regretted about not having the boys in the backseat…)

But I didn’t mind. Not with the wind whipping around my hair, a heavenly feeling with almost no compare, and the arm that pulled me close once more, a cheeky smile visible through the rear-view mirror…

\-----------

It had been a few hours now. Hours of just weaving through traffic, muttering about said traffic… But we were overall on time...

Which is why it came as a shock when we’d turned onto the interstate, only to find a familiar set of buses already there. We could only share a look of shock, though I could see he’d already begun to twitch in irritation, taking a deep breath to help collect himself at the wheel. Once he did, he growled.

“How the hell did they pass us?! We left before them!” We really had… And even if they planned to leave at the same time, there were so many students and buses to deal with, they still should’ve had a major disadvantage! I scooted back to the passenger’s side, carefully peering out the window just to be sure it was our own, and not some other group’s, but low and behold, the Night Raven College logo was there…

“Did they have better luck with traffic or something?! Or...No, you don’t think he’s actually been keeping a strict schedule for once!” Their turn signals flicked on to the left, and Divus followed, merging into the next lane.

“That must be it! He knows I’m onto his little game, and knows that I don’t plan to lose… Well, if he thinks he can get away with sabotaging our little bet, then surely he won’t mind if I do the same…” I shot him a glare from the passenger seat, and he smiled. “I’m petty, not stupid. I won’t do anything that’ll result in a lawsuit I can’t win!” We were now directly behind one of the buses, students recognizing the gaudy license plate on the front, and waving to us. He laughed, but waved back, and we soon followed them into a large gas station, each of the buses pulling into a nearby pump. 

“Darling? Do you mind filling the gas this time? We’ll be short on time this stop, so we need to make every minute of it.” … I felt this was going to end badly already…

“... Sure. I’ll do that. Just… Promise nothing bad’s really going to happen because of this…” He laughed, but said nothing else. I wish I could say I trusted him fully but… I really didn’t. I’d just have to see what happened.

Our own car was parked in a pump not far from the buses, Crewel practically tossing me his wallet as he jumped out of the car, immediately heading for the bus. I could only sigh, stepping out of the car myself to do my duty, making sure the tank door was open so I could open the tank itself, and then paid. 

“OH DIRE~~~” I was just close enough that I could see the Headmaster duck beneath the windows, just like the boys had done earlier. “I SAW THAT~” Windows immediately rolled down, students from all sides of the bus rushing over to watch the impending drama.

“HI PROFESSOR!”

“YO, HEADMASTER’S IN THE FRONT SEAT!”

“CAN I RIDE IN YOUR CAR TOO?!”

“HELLO, THANK YOU, AND NO WAY IN HELL ARE YOU ALLOWED TO! NOW COME ON OUT DIRE~” He’d already been snitched on, there was no escape… The Headmaster reluctantly left the bus, a clearly forced smile on his face.

“G-good afternoon Crewel! … I didn’t expect to see you so soon…” A hand was placed on the Headmaster’s shoulder, and a shudder ran through, as if death itself was touching him. 

“Well, isn’t life full of many surprises, my dear Dire? Now, how about we step away from the buses for a small chat? There’s a bit too many prying eyes and ears here…” Cries and shouts of varying levels of betrayal were head, but he ignored them all, guiding the Headmaster a fair distance away. I tried my best to listen, but the pump clicked, startling me. I rushed to top it off, returning the pump and making sure the tank was closed tightly, before continuing to watch the scene.

“Dire, Dire, Dire… I thought about it, and well… I was a little harsh earlier, wasn’t I?” That’s a lie, he didn’t think about it at all! The Headmaster relaxed though, somehow believing his words.

“W-why… Yes! Yes, you very much were! Such cruelness towards your own friend… Why, it was far too much!” Their voices had picked up again, and it was clear the students could hear, although barely. I’d never heard them so quiet…

“Yes, yes, a terrible thing, and I’m TRULY sorry! So won’t you let me treat you to a drink inside? I’m sure you’re quite parched after a long journey!” Oh no.

“Oh, well if you so INSIST, then of course I shall accept such an offer!” The fool, the utter FOOL… Before I’d realized it, I left the car, mouthing “NO, PLEASE NO!!!” and crossed my arms in hopes he’d see. Of course, he did, and ignored me with a smile.

Even if he wanted to listen, it was too late. The seeds of chaos had been sown, and the entire bus burst into an uproar.

“HEY! YOU SAID THAT IF YOU COULDN’T LEAVE THE BUS FOR ANYTHING, THEN WE COULDN’T EITHER!!!”

“I’M HUNGRY!”

“YEAH! ME TOO!!!”

“LET US GET STUFF TOO!!!” By now, the other buses knew what was going on, and I could only listen in horror as Vargas’ voice boomed through the sea of rioting students, trying to quiet them down, and though I couldn’t hear Trien, I knew perfectly well he and Lucious were now suffering a horrid fate. Seeing me finally arrive to his side, Divus simply smiled.

“Ah, hello darling! Lovely to see you again. My wallet, please.” I passed it over, but before I could utter a word, he threw 500 Madol at the Headmaster. “Well, we have plans, so here’s some cash for a treat you cheating mutt! Now come on dear, let’s get our own drinks and head out before we’re trampled over!” Once again, I found myself shoved away from the scene of the crime, this time, towards the convenience store.

“Divus! Do you realize what you’ve done?!”

“Of course! Now be quick~ I give us about half a second before the pups no longer give the courtesy of asking for permission.” He quickly kissed my temple, yet I found no joy in it. I could only focus on the dread of hearing screams of rebellion outside. “Get me another coffee, won’t you?”

… I wanted to lecture him more, but I knew there was no time. I bolted to the back of the store, grabbing the first bottle of coffee, and [drink] for me, before slamming them onto the counter, some snacks and a new pack of cigarettes already there. The poor cashier… I could only apologize as we left the store. Having to fight through the hordes of students already filling into its tiny walls…

The air was filled with nothing but their screams, and wails of avian-like agony, and I was free of none of it until we were back in the car, doors shut and keeping us safe from the world outside…

“... Hmph, I told you no one would get hurt!” I could barely even think of what to say.

“How petty ARE you?!?!”

“Very, now I recommend you hold onto the side rails for about five seconds.” I wanted to debate, but something about his look made me comply. He slammed onto the gas, and just as fast hit the breaks, tossing us forward. I wasn’t hurt (but still startled), since I’d held on as he asked, but a chorus of shouts from the back seat showed not everyone was unscatched.

“OUT OF THE CAR, PUPS!” Once again, four heads popped up in the backseat, all different faces from before… Ruggie Bucchi, Cater Diamond, Idia Shroud, and… Malleus Draconia???

“OW OW OW!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!”

“Ha ha! T-that’s our cool Prof. Crewel! Sadistic as always… Aha…”

“(P-please don’t make me go back onto the bus, I’ll do extra assignments, help organize your documents, a-anything! JUST DON’T MAKE ME GO BACK ON THAT BUS!!!)” I couldn’t help but glance back at Malleus, really confused.

“Draconia… Why did YOU sneak into the car?!” 

“I wasn’t invited the first time, so I invited myself this time. Is there a problem with that?” Divus rolled his eyes, shifting the car back into park.

“Yes, there is a problem with it! Out of the car, RIGHT NOW. Unless you want to fail the next semester, that is.” Groans filled the back seat, Diamond and Bucchi hopping out. Shroud looked back in the bus in fear, looking back at Crewel again in agony.

“No no no PLEASE don’t make me go back there I’ll do anything, anything at all just let me s-” Crewel sighed, grabbing his wallet.

“Bucchi, I’ll give you 1000 Madol to get him out of my car.” Shroud gasped in horror, looking at the other student, who simply shrugged.

“Sorry pal, Madol’s a Madol~” Shroud clutched onto the driver’s seat (making Divus twitch,) his voice trembling and he screamed, feeling Bucchi’s arms beginning to yank him out.

“NO!!! PLEASE, NO NO NO!!!”

“Diamond, you want 1000 Madol too?” Cater reluctantly stopped recording the scene.

“Hell yeah~” And now he joined Ruggie, howls that compared to the damned themselves escaping Shroud as he was pried from the leather seats, the door shut and locked behind him. Cater managed to drag him away, while Ruggie waited by the door, Crewel counting out the cash, before passing it through the window. 

“Thousand for you, thousand for Diamond. Make sure you give it to him, I’ll find out if you don’t.”

“Kehehe, no problem, Professor~ Have a nice trip~” And the three were finally off, leaving only one last passenger, who remained in his seat, arms crossed with a questioning look.

“I do not plan to leave, Professor.” Divus rolled his eyes, pulling out another 1000 Madol.

“If I give you money to buy a meal next door, will you leave?” He didn’t move. Divus pulled out another 1000 Madol. “If I give you money to buy you and your friend a meal next door, instead of eating whatever Vanrouge calls a home-cooked lunch, will you leave?” 

“That is acceptable.” The fae took the money with no hesitation, and awkwardly crawled out of the card, a smug grin upon his face as he returned to the bus.

For safe measure, we checked the back seat once more, making sure there were no other stowaways, before returning back to the road, the chaos of the gas station quickly fading from our sights as we sped towards the interstate entrance…

“... You… You wouldn’t do that if I was on bus duty… Right…?” He smiled, placing a hand on my shoulder.

“Without hesitation if it meant proving a point, darling.”

“... Thanks…”

\-----------

The sun was hanging low in the sky, not quite day, but not quite night either.

It had been hours and hours of just driving alongside the interstate, that I almost wanted to cheer when we’d finally gotten off at the exit. Finally, the dull surroundings of various cars and cement, accompanied by the occasion spice of construction zones had been replaced with… A road that was still pretty dead, admittedly, but it was at least prettier. An occasional business or two littered the sides of the road, before even those faded away into just nature and wildlife.

“You know… Even if this path is a little longer, I already have a feeling it’ll be well worth it…” I snuggled closer to him, smiling as I felt a kiss upon my temple.

“It is. Nothing’s better than taking the scenic route, you have my word on that!”

The radio’s music had long since faded out, a quiet, almost romantic tune filling the air as we coasted along. I took a glance over at the driver, who’s eyes I found far from the road, looking back at me.

“... You’re paying attention to the wrong thing.”

“Hm? Are you sure about t-” I looked forward, responding in a deadpan voice.

“Deer.” He slammed on the breaks, startling the creature back into the forest from where it once stood on the road, others soon following after. We remained stopped for a few moments, the man trying to catch his breath from the shot of adrenaline. 

“... Thank you, darling.”

“No problem, just pay attention. If you really wanna look at me, just wait until we’re not on the road.” He didn’t respond, the car continuing along the road for a while. The sun soon began to set in the sky, the last beams of light floating through the canopy of leaves, when I saw him glance into the mirror.

“Puppy… How would you feel about a little… Detour?” I rose a brow, glancing back at him. He mostly kept his gaze on the road, but for a moment, it flickered to my own.

“... I don’t mind a small one, but… Do you really wanna risk the time?” His response was flicking on the turn signal, taking a left onto a dirt road. The ride instantly became rougher, the car coasting for a few minutes, before he parked to the side, making sure to hide the car behind some of the foliage. 

The moment the car was parked and shut off, I found myself cornered between the seats, fangs bared before me. 

“You said if we weren’t on the road, then I could look at you all I like, right pup?” I smiled, taking his tie between my hand and pulling him closer, looking deep into those cold-grey eyes that twinkled with mischief.

“Well, I didn’t say ‘all you like…’ I simply said you could look.” 

“Is that so…” One of his hands wandered to my hips, slipping under my shirt, a hiss escaping me as cold leather met the skin beneath. “Well, I’m a bit greedy, so you won’t mind if I decide to anyway, hm?” The very same fingers playfully dipped below the waistband of my slacks, lightly tugging at it in silent questioning. I smiled, pulling his hand away.

“A bit too early for a reward, isn’t it Crewel? Especially when you’ve been such a bad boy today…” His hand returned to my hip, but only to hold it, no further.

“Using my own words against me, how cruel~ But~ … Well, I’m sure if I beg enough, you’ll at least give me a little treat…” Crimson hands swiftly removed my coat, sliding it down just enough to reveal my shoulders, and soon, light kisses descended upon my neck, before a teasing nibble soon joined. “After all, I’m sure you’d enjoy it too~” My hands clutched onto the fur of his coat, and I moved to look at him better, only to freeze at the sight behind him. 

“Divus, there’re deer outside.”

“...Huh?” He climbed off, and sure enough, now he saw the family of deer standing just outside the car. Though they mostly minded their business, they looked up, seeing the movement. “I… Of all the times, damnit!” Even if they weren’t looking at us… It was clear to say that the mood had effectively been ruined. 

“I mean, we could always just continue later… Besides, it’s probably for the best if we wanna beat Dire.” He groaned, slinking into his seat, but within a few moments, the keys were returned to the engine. He looked into the mirror, but then over the chair.

“... You’ve GOT to be kidding me.” 

“What?”

“There’s MORE DEER.”

“What?!” Now I looked over, finding that, indeed, there were even more deer chilling right behind the car. One of them even began to walk towards the window, sticking its face into the car, mere inches from me.

“AHHHH!!!”

“BAD BOY!!! BAD BOY!!!” The doe quickly stumbled away, startled from the sound, and the windows were rolled up as quickly as humanly possible. The other deer began to move closer to the car, curious about it.

“Oh my god why are they coming CLOSER!? Aren’t deers supposed to be super scared or something?!”

“People must’ve been feeding them, they must’ve grown accustomed to human contact!” He looked towards the next deer that’d gotten close, staring right into his soul. “WE DON’T HAVE FOOD! GO AWAY!!!” An angry bleat tore through the air. “I DON’T CARE! SHOO!!!”

“Wait are you actually having a conversation??? What did it say?!” He looked back, hoping the other deer had moved. They did not.

“It just yelled ‘corn.’” He groaned, looking back at the window. “WE DON’T HAVE ANY CORN!” This time, multiple deer bleated at him, coming towards his side of the window…

“(... Divus, are we about to be attacked by a bunch of deer…?)”

“(... I won’t lie, there’s a chance.) He searched through the car, but found nothing of value (to the deer, at least,) that would saite their urges. “(Damnit… We’ll have to trick them. Hold out your palm.)” He pretended to place something in my hands. “WOW DARLING, I CAN’T BELIEVE WE HAPPENED TO HAVE SOME CORN ON HAND! LUCKY WE WENT TO THE MARKET!” His voice shifted back into a whisper as he rolled my window down, only one foal on my side. “(Act like you’re tossing it out, and give it some force too! We need them as far as possible!)”

“(O-okay!)” All the deer were watching me… I’d never felt so terrified in my life. “U-uh… Here! Go get it!” The very moment I opened my hand, every single deer ran towards the direction of the false kernels, including the hoard at the rear. Finally, we were free, but the deer… They were smart, they already figured out the ruse.

“HOLD ON TIGHT DARLING!!!” He slammed on the gas, only the shrill screams of betrayed deer beating it’s cry, and the car lurched backwards, tossing me into my seat.

“AHHHH!!!” He swerved back onto the road, hands flying to shift gears into drive, and it was not one second I clutched the handlebar that the car lurched forward, countless deer scrambling onto the road and giving pursuit. “WHA-WHY THE FUCK ARE THERE SO MANY DEER?!”

“WHO CARES?!” The car was reaching the same speed it once took at the beginning of our journey, and I looked at the man in fear…

All I saw was a crazed smile, a man who’d been completely consumed by the thrill of the adrenaline beginning to seep into his veins.

“(... God I hope we don’t die.)” The gears shifted again, and we finally began to slow down. For a moment, I thought we’d finally lost them, but when I turned, I saw the hoard coming closer than ever. “DIVUS!!!”

The tires screamed against the road, and I was tossed into the door from the force of his drift. For a moment, I swore even the car itself was seconds from crashing onto its side… Whatever just happened, it felt… Bad, but… 

“HA HA!” The gears shifted back, and through the rear view mirror, we watched as some of the deer stumbled, at the curve, crashing to the ground, and taking some comrades with them. Their numbers had been reduced severely, but a few determined deer kept pursuit. “Not giving up?! Hah! Can’t say I have a reason to complain~” Up ahead, I could see a steep hill, and I remembered what happened to Dire…

“Divus… Divus, no…” He was lost in his own little world, shifting gears again, and the car picked up even MORE speed… There wasn’t anything else to hold, there was no seatbelt… I could only pray, but even then, I was sure any prayers would be drowned out by screaming deer and rubber. “No, NO, NO!!!”

Screams filled the car as we flew into the air, both entirely different flavors, and I felt my life flash before my eyes… 

And then, my body decided it wanted nothing more to do with this, it passed out, flopping against the passenger chair like my boss had once done.


	13. Day Three- Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make some very bad life decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up I actually posted TWO chapters today so make sure to check that you're not skipping the last one!
> 
> Also I have waited FAR too long to write this part I've been SO EXCITED. Anyway, thank you for reading, and I hope you have a nice day/night!

“...[me]...[ame]...!” … My body felt like lead… “[NAME]!!!”

Opening my eyes felt almost impossible, but somehow I managed… My entire body felt exhausted, and I even felt a bit sick… On the bright side, it’d long since turned to dusk, from what it seemed, so at least I wasn’t blinded… Even so, it took a few moments to make out the figure in front of me, my vision still fuzzy.

“[Name]! Oh thank god you’re awake…” I felt a rag dabbed against my forehead, collecting the excess sweat. “Are you feeling alright?! How many fingers am I holding up?!?!” I waited for a few moments, but eventually my sight began to come back.

“... Please tell me it’s two.” His sigh of relief answered for me. I forced myself to sit up, seeing the scenic road was long gone, replaced by the foreign-yet-familiar sight of a rest stop, long abandoned during the late hour. “Where are…”

“The deer are gone, there’s no need to worry about that, but…” He returned to his own seat, wearing a grimace. “It seems I might’ve been the bigger problem here…” … Yeah, I wouldn’t lie, that entire experience was a NIGHTMARE, and I would never be able to see a deer again without being filled with horrendous dread, but…

“It… It was kinda fun.” I was still exhausted, so I just flopped against him. “Besides… Despite the… Weird context, you were kinda like a prince! All handsome, and charming… Riding your metal steed to save us from the treacherous beasts…” Within seconds, his pride immediately returned.

“Is that so? … Well, I hate to bestow such tragic news upon such a fair puppy, but… I’m no prince.” That wicked grin returned, and I found myself pulled closer. “If anything, I’m the devious, yet dashing villain who won’t stop until what I desire’s mine… And wouldn’t you know it, they’re already in my grasp…” I squeaked, playfully trying to escape his embrace.

“Noo!!! Whatever will I do now?!” I was only dragged further into his arms, laughter roaring through the car.

“There’s nothing you can do, darling! … Except become mine, that is~” I finally stopped struggling, already exhausted, but gave him a smile, turning to face him.

“And if I refuse?” He smiled.

“Then you can get out of my car.”

“WOW.” We both howled with laughter, sharing a chaste kiss once it drowned out. “... How long was I out for?”

“About two hours, give or take, and here.” He passed over a water bottle, and I quickly realized how parched I was.

“Thank you…” I took a big sip, enjoying the way it cooled my throat. “... Wait… The others! If we’re gonna win the bet, we have to go!!!” He didn’t make any effort to move, eyes turned away. “... Divus…?”

“... The buses already passed us 20 minutes ago…” 

“... Wha…” I pulled out the map, finding our location. “There’s… Even if we leave now, we can’t catch up…”

“Not without a miracle, at least.” He didn’t bother looking at the map. He probably already did. “... It doesn’t matter though. What matters more is you’re alright.” He smiled, but it was a little weak. I knew he didn’t regret the decision, but he clearly was mourning his soon-to-be lost pride… The great Divus Crewel, speed demon of Night Raven College, bested by a school bus of all things…

I was not having one minute of it.

“Divus Crewel!!!”

“H-huh…?” I swiped his keys from the dash, pushing them into the ignition. The car flared into life once more, engines ready to go despite the earlier ordeal. “[Name]?! What’re y-”

“Are you really going to give up over just 20 minutes?! You’ve told me yourself while making potions that a lot could happen with just one second!” I fluffed up his coat, making sure he looked his best. “Well, I’m sure with your skills, you could easily prove that! Even at a disadvantage!” I returned to my own seat, grabbing the handle once more. 

“... Darling, you CAN’T be serious… You passed out!”

“So? Dire did too, yet you kept going.” He was silent, before quietly grumbling under his breath.

“Well, he’s my boss, of course I didn’t stop. You’re different…” I took his hand, giving it a light squeeze, before placing it onto the wheel.

“I am different, because I want you to drive like that again. I want you to drive like you’ve never driven before, reckless, unhinged, and perhaps a little scary… Not just for the bet, or your vacation days, but for me! I want to watch him weep in despair as we pass him in a flash, to watch him tremble in agony as he steps off the bus, knowing his future’s gained far more paperwork… But more importantly, I want to see that smile again, the smile of the cruel villain who’s saved me from the beasts, and relished in their failure. I want to see you drive Divus… (But also, if you get pulled over, I had no part of this.)” He was stunned, silent… But then he smiled.

“Wow… You’d really throw me under the bus so easily, [Name]?” I snickered.

“I learned it from the best.”

He took a deep breath, before opening the dash’s compartment, grabbing a roll of duct tape. He hopped out of the car, and moved to the rear. I couldn’t quite see what he was doing, but it didn’t take long. The tape was passed to me, the man cracking his knuckles.

“Covered the license plate, just in case any cops happen to be laying around…” His hand returned to the stick, Divus only giving a quick glance back before swerving out of the lot, and shifting again, guiding us towards the exit. He paused right before the interstate, giving me one last chance to change my mind… I took a deep breath, tightening my grip on the handle, before smiling.

“LET’S DRIVE!”

Not a moment later, rubber screamed against the asphalt once more, and we drifted onto the empty stretch of road, only the streetlights and stars above to watch our sins as we barreled down the endless road…

And this time, I knew for sure… That bad feeling… It was bad, because I liked it.

\-----------

For some time, it’d just been silent.

Very few cars had been on the road, most of which passed by in a blur. There’d been no sight of the buses, and with each minute, they were surely getting closer… Each moment I turned away from the road, watching Crewel instead, he wore an unreadable expression, tight-lipped and serious… I was honestly surprised when he spoke.

“We should catch up with them soon, but I imagine traffic will pick up slightly, lots of entrances and exits ahead… Make sure you’re holding on.”

“Yeah!” I already was, but I tightened my grip. Soon enough, the road began to fill, scattered cars and trucks flashing before my eyes as we zoomed past, and that’s when I saw it…

The large, black bus, barely noticeable within the cover of night. Only the stark-white logo was able to confirm its identity to us. By now, even more cars had filled in, and I found that smile sprawling across his face once more.

“LET’S GO DARLING!!!” For a minute, I thought he was talking to me, until I realized he meant his car. Grey eyes flickered through every single mirror, weaving in and out of the dozens of cars on the road, inch by inch gaining distance with the car ahead. I watched as one by one, faces began to peer through the glass of our target, students watching the spectacle in delight. Once there was finally a clear strip of road, he slammed onto the gas harder, a roar erupting from the engine as we passed the very first bus. Though it was only a glance, I managed to make out Vargas.

“IT’S NOT HIM, NEXT BUS!”

“GOT IT!” He changed lanes, cutting off the coach’s bus. From ahead, we could barely make out the second bus, going slightly slower than the former, but still keeping pace up ahead. 

“I bet that’s Trien! If we get past him, then Dire should be right up ahead!” We quickly gained on him, only a handful of cars in the way this time, and soon enough, the bus vanished into the pass. As suspected, I barely caught a glimpse of the man sleeping against the window. “NICE!!! JUST A LITTLE MORE CREWEL!” He snickered, shifting lanes again, the car managing to go even faster.

“I’ll teach you to try and cheat me in a bet, Dire…” There were even more cars than before, yet each and every one was navigated with ease, until we finally arrived by the bus… Unlike the others however, he’d slowed down just enough, so we remained by the window…

… Oh, I would cherish Dire’s expression through the window for a long time... Divus cackled in delight, hitting the horn. 

“SEE YOU AT THE HOTEL, DIRE!!!” And with that, the gas was slammed, launching us forward.

“WOO HOO!!!” Soon enough, Dire‘s bus faded off into the distance, and we were back in the lead… And then I saw lights flash behind us, a horrendous, red hue. “... Oh fuck.” My partner didn’t seem concerned in the slightest, if anything, he was overjoyed.

“Finally, a REAL challenge! You ready pup!?”

“Of course! Not like I have much of a choice now!” For a brief moment, his smile melted into something sweet, and almost… Pure.

“God I love you so much…” … And then it was back to before. “TRY THIS ON FOR SIZE, YOU DAMN MUTT!” He shifted gears, going faster than we’d ever had before, and the cop copied his move, determined to catch him. The road was completely empty of cars now, and I caught a flicker of a sign ahead.

“DIVUS, THAT WAS OUR EXIT!!!”

“I KNOW, TRUST ME!” We passed another exit, and then the next, the cop beginning to gain on us… “HOLD ON PUPPY!!!”

Lane change, gear shift, and suddenly, the car lurched backwards.

“AHHHHHH!!!” The cop had yet to realize what’d happened, but even I was shocked by the sudden maneuver. My heart pounded furiously within as Crewel looked over the right side, not even staring at the wheel as we continued to speed past. “Ah… AHAHAHA!!!” I watched as the last exit reappeared, but I could still see the cop, beginning to turn around. “DIVUS!!!”

Suddenly, he jerked the wheel, wheels shrieking as the car spun around, not losing even a second of speed, and we were driving against traffic. Without skipping a beat, he swerved around the oncoming cars, only blinding lights and horns his guide, and I watched as the next exit passed by. I glanced back finding the cop had been barricaded by the other drivers, forced to turn back around, and I felt FAR too thrilled about that fact.

“THAT WAS AWESOME!!!”

“WASN’T IT!?”

“YEAH!!! BUT ALSO OUR EXI-WHOA!!!” Another gear shift, another sharp turn. He drifted perfectly into the exit, and merged into the road. For the first time in who-knows-how-long, the car finally slowed, though we were still far above the speed limit. 

I struggled to catch my breath, excitement flooding my veins from the ordeal, and one glance at him showed the same. That crazed smile was wider than ever, accompanied by slightly trembling hands and heavy pants of breath… I had no idea how much time passed when we arrived in the hotel, parking in a dark corner where no one could see us, and the moment the car was shut off, we looked at each other.

“... Never, EVER do that again…”

And then I tackled him onto the seat, our hands tossing away everything and anything that got between us, and the other.


	14. A Trip's End...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, you've arrived... But there's one last surprise waiting for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOURTEEN CHAPTERS, OVER 37,000 WORDS, OVER SIX MONTHS. HELLO????? THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE AT MOST THREE CHAPTERS??? Like I'm actually really happy that I've stuck to a fic this long but HELLO??? (Lmao I'm also happy cause I have another idea for a Divus fic I might write, >:3c)
> 
> Anyway I ended up just finishing this today so make sure you read the last two chapters I posted. Also today not long ago. I mean you don't HAVE to but I put work into them so :/
> 
> Anyway anyway!! Thank you for the support on this fic everyone! Reading a lot of the comments really helped encourage me to continue (which I would've done anyway but still lmao) and just. Made me smile honestly! So I hope you enjoy, and have a nice day/night!

“That… That was…” I couldn’t think of the right words, so I stopped trying. I could tell his ego was at an all-time high as he finished dressing me, bringing me to his side and running a hand through my hair. “I’m tired…”

“Really? I’ve still got energy to burn.” Hands expertly buttoned his shirt, tucking it back into his slacks, and he began to fix his tie. “I’m sure I could keep you here all night, but we do have plans… And after that, well… We’ll see.” 

“Ugh… That’s right, we have to see the others…” That was the last thing I wanted to do right now, but it was unavoidable. “At least we’ll be able to be in a nice, comfy bed soon… So soft and warm…” Just the mere thought of it was absolutely heavenly… He smiled, buttoning his vest, and dusted himself off. His coat was still beneath us, a precaution to keep the seats safe.

“We just have to wait for them to arrive~” I glanced out the window, seeing lights appear by the road.

“Speaking of which… It looks like they’re here!” The car was started, Crewel moving out of the shadows into the middle of the lot, making sure we’d be perfectly visible to the group the moment they arrived. It was parked, so we simply waited. One by one, the buses slowly entered, coming to a stop merely a few spaces away. Not a single soul left until the last arrived, and the lights turned on. 

Dire was the first to step off his bus, wearing a mask of a truly defeated man. We simply smiled as he strolled up, his voice moments away from cracking into sobs.

“Ooh… Oooh… Crewel, I-”

“Lost our bet? Yes, you VERY much did, so you know what that means~” He popped open the glovebox, taking out a folder. It was the guide materials for the trip… And he just smacked it into Dire’s hands. “Have fun with my students~ Make sure you teach them a lot, okay?” The Headmaster was moments away from s-never mind, he WAS sobbing now.

“Please Crewel, I beg of you, reconsider! I’m truly apologetic for my behavior, and will repent for it, so please!!!” 

“... Hm…” Divus thought hard, clearly meant to be more of a show than anything. “... No. See you!” 

“CREWEL!!!” The car was shifted to drive, and we pulled away from the group.

“W-what the hell?! Divus, what’re you doing?!” I looked over the seat, seeing the Headmaster on his knees, sobbing loud enough that I could still hear him from the other side of the lot… Yet Divus simply snickered.

“You see puppy… It’s all a part of our little deal~ I bet Dire a week’s worth of my vacation days that I’d arrive before anyone else, and if I lost, well… I’d be stuck with that, and… Well… A huge portion of his backed up work for that week’s time.” I shuddered at the mere thought of it.

“... And if you won…?” We soon entered what I assume was downtown, snow beginning to sprinkle down from the sky. Crewel turned into a hotel lot, an evil smirk crossing his face.

“If I won… Then Dire would take over our duties for the field trip, and WE’D get a week of paid time-off, plus a few days after for travel.” My heart froze, unsure of how to process this sudden information as he parked, a stupid grin on his face.

“... Y… You mean…” He pulled me close, ruffling my hair.

“You know, we’re close enough to the Kingdom of Roses, that I think it’d be a great place to take you! We could even spend Valentine’s seeing the roses together, you know~ I hear they’re lovely this time of year…” … He’d planned this from the start. I thought he’d simply wanted me to come along because we were lovers, but… This was…

“D-Divus…” I could feel tears beginning to sting my eyes, and he grew nervous.

“W-wait, don’t cry puppy! If you’d rather go somewhere else, the-OOMF!” I tackled him once more, except this time, I hugged him tightly, face buried into his chest.

“I-I’m not upset, I’m just…” I didn’t care that I was a bit muffled, continuing to speak. “I-I’m so excited!!! I would love to see the Kingdom of Roses with you!!!” His hand came to soothingly rub my back, a soft laugh resounding above me.

“... I’m glad, I really am [Name]... Now let’s get out of the car! It’s getting cold out here…” The very moment his door opened, a burst of freezing air stormed in, making us shiver to the core. He left first, helping me out and putting his coat over my shoulders, and we quickly rushed inside the fancy hotel to our own suite…

We decided to sleep early that night, wanting to rise early the next day to head off as quickly as possible, yet the entire time we were in bed, we couldn’t stop smiling…

After all, it would be our first Valentine’s together, and at his home, no less… How could we not be?


End file.
